vanguard path of the Duelist
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: I know someone has beaten me to this, but mine's different. This story will have yugi, jaden, and yusei, entering the vf circuit as team 5dx. This story will be deleted soon, don't worry, I'll create a better version, hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Vanguard path of the Duelist

(All characters and concepts do notnbelong to me, vanguard is exclusive property to bushiroad, yugioh is licensed by konami, please support the official realise)

Chapter 1:  
On a planet simmilar to earth, called cray, a darkness called void has taken complete control of the planet, and has sealed the strongest clans, the royal palidins, shadow

palidins, and kagero, the only hope left for cray are the gold palidins, but they are having a difficult time taking void down. Blond ezel, the leader of the gold palidins, connected

himself to a boy called takuto tatsunagi, takuto teleprted to a different version of planet earth, hoping to find a special power to save this world.

Authors notes, I usually like to keep the first chapter short, to crate suspence


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Takuto has just appeared in the satellite sector, the satellite was very clean, with tall buildings. As takuto wondered around, he found himself getting closer to An energy simmilar to his psyqualia, a power that allowed him to preview a predicted victory. As he walked, he heard the sound of a motorcycle comming up. The motorcycle was red, but it didn't look like it took oil for fuel. The man riding the motorcycle had blue hair with yellow streaks here and there, his hair was in the form of a crab, he wore brown boots, blue jeans, a black t shirt underneath a blue jacket, and his face had a yellow mark near his right eye. "Hey kid are you alright?" The man asked. "Yes, I am fine, yusei fudo."Takuto responded. "How do you know my name? " yusei asked. "Duel me and find out." Takuto said, and both players activated their respected disks.

Takuto 4000 Yusei 4000

"My move." Yusei said. "I discard level eater to special summon quick draw synchron, in defense mode." A robot cowboy took to yusei's side its defence was 1400 "Now since quick draw synchron is level 5, I can special summon level eater as long as I decrease quick draw synchron's level by 1." Yusei said. A black bug with bright red wings, and a yellow star pattern appeared next to quick draw synchron. "Now I'll tune my level 4 quick draw synchron with my level 1 level eater to synchro summon junk wairrior." Quick draw synchron turned into 4 green circles that looped level eater, and a new creature shot through a white light, a purple/cream robot withniron fists, and red light eyes. Junk warrior had 2300 attack points. "Now I'll summon junk synchron in attack mode." A miniature robot like quick draw synchron appeared, but it was orange and cream, but it wasn't a cowboy, it was more of a gentlemen looking robot. "Now I'll tune my level 5 junk warrior with my level 3 junk synchron to synchro summon stardust dragon." yusei said, as the green rings surrounded junk warrior, and the white light flashed. And a white dragon with a long snout, torn up wings, and a blue chest apeared behind yusei. It had 2500 attack. "I'll lay one card facedown, and end my turn."

Yusei said Takuto 4000 Yusei 4000

Takuto drew one card from his deck. "I special summon spectral duke dragon, because your monster is level 7 or greater." Takuto said, a green dragon wearing gold armor appeared behind takuto, it stood on two legs, and carried a giant gold axe. "Spectral duke dragon is immune to card effects and it can direct attack." Takuto said, spectral duke dragon had 4000 attack. "Spectral duke dragon will attack you directly." The dragon swung its axe at yusei, and yusei was knocked out, takuto carried yusei's body, and teleported.

(Aurthors notes, the 3 duels will be quick, because I'm too excited for team 5dx to face new al4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takuto has travled back in time looking for another great power, he stumbled on the kaiba corp duel academy. As takuto walked, he felt his psyqualia reacting to some powerfull force. "The supreme king better be near some where." Takuto said to himself. As he got closer to whatever this supreme king was, he felt a strange energy balancing it. Takuto walked even more, and he stumbled on a tool shed. "This is where he hangs out, but I can't feel his presence." Takuto said out loud. "That's because I can't be stalked so easily." Said a boy with brown jellyfish hair, a dark red blazer, black slacks, and red shoes that mached his blazer, and his eyes were different colors, one was orange, and the other was green."the supreme king, I've been searching for you." Takuto said. "That's not my name, its jaden yuki." The boy responded. "Well jaden mind if I duel you, the signer I duled, or will duel bored, or will bore me." Takuto said. (What's a signer?) Jaden thought to himself, yubel's spirit manifested into its astral form. "Jaden, be carefull, I sense a great power in him." Yubel said. "You would be wise to take that spirit's advice." Takuto said. Both jaden and yubel were stunned by what takuto said. Both jaden and takuto activated their duel disks.

Jaden 4000 Takuto 4000

"You can go first." Takuto said. Jaden drew his card. "I'll start by playing fake hero, this allows me to special summon elemental hero neos." Jaden said, as his hero from neos space came to his side with 2500 attack. "Next I'll summon air humming bird. In attack mode." A red alien bird entered right next to neos. "Humming bird's ability for every card in your hand, I gain 500 life points." Jaden's life points increased to 6500. "Now contact fusion, by returning neos and air humming bird to the deck, I can special summon elemental hero air neos." Neos and air humming bird flew in the air, and a new creature came, it was as bulkey as neos, but it had red hair all over it's body, and its wings had neos nateral colors, its attack was 2500. "I equip air neos with instant neos space, this way he won't leave the field durring my end phase." Jaden said. "I end my turn."

Jaden 6500 Takuto 4000

Takuto drew his card. "For my turn, I'll special summon spectral duke dragon, because your monster's level is 7 or greater." Takuto brought out his gold/green dragon out, it had 4000 attack power. "Now on the turn he was special summoned, he can direct attack, but I take his strength as effect dammage at the end of my turn." Takuto said. "Why play a card this risky?" Jaden asked. "Now for his limit break." Takuto said. "What's a limit break?" Jaden asked. "I can perform a limit break if the difference in life points is 1000 or geater, for this turn, he can attack twice." Takuto said, and spectral duke dragon went for jaden directly, (2500). Then spectral duke dragon attacked jaden again, and takuto was victorious, jaden fell to the floor, and takuto picked jaden up, and teleported back to the tautsunagi corperation. "Now only the nameless pharaoh, that resides in the millennium puzzle remains." Takuto said out loud.

(Authors notes, I threw in a yugioh gx abridged joke in here for those of you who haven't noticed)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takuto has finally entered domino city, the home of yugi moto, the king of games. (Psyqualia show me the way.) His eyes glew yellow, and he felt not just the puzzle, but three terrifing beasts south of his position. Takuto kept walking south, and he was oblivious to everyone. After 3 hours of walking, he found yugi's school. He went in, and blended in, again oblivious to almost everyone, as takuto walked out of the school, he stopped, and found yugi. "Mr. Moto, I wish to duel you." Takuto said to a boy with starfish hair, this boy also had blue pants, and a blue jacket on, the spikes on his hair were purple, and he had an innocent look on his face. "Who are you?" Yugi asked. "I'm takuto tatsunagi." He said. "Sure, why not." Yugi responded. Both players activated their duel disks.

Takuto 4000 Yugi 4000

"I'll draw." Yugi said. "I play ancient rules, it lets me special summon dark magician in attack mode." Yugi's most trusted monster entered the field. "Next dark magic ritual, I sacrifice black luster soldier for magician of black chaos, and bond between teacher and student lets me special summon dark magician girl." Yugi said. A female monster wearing a very pretty out fit, and a spellcaster with a blue face appeared next to dark magician, togeteher they had 7300 attack power. "That ends my turn.

Yugi 4000 Takuto 4000

(Nice move, I can't special summon spectral duke dragon because of dmg, but that won't stol me from winning.) "I call knights of supperior skills and elegant skills beaumain,and garath, because you have a level six monster, i can specail summon baumain." Beaumain had dark magician girl's 2000 attack, and Gareth had 1500 attack. "Yugi let me show you the planet cray." Takuto said. "What?" Yugi replied. Takuto activatdd his psyqualia, and showed thd image of cray. "After aichi sendo defeatdd ren suzugamori, the royal paladin, shadow paladin, and kagero clans joined forces in an effort to defeat void, but void has captured their most important units, blaster blade, blaster dark, and dragonic overlord." As takuto talked, yugi could see what was happening on the surface of cray, as if he was there. "When those 3 were sealed, the clans lost their drive, and drifted away, but my clan the gold palidins will free everyone." Takuto said. "I activate the spell spectral magic, if the ratio of monsters are 3:2 or more, I can supperior call incandescent lion blond ezel, and spectral duke dragon." Blond ezel was a warrior wearing red armor, and it had that green emblem on takuto's forehead. "For each unit summoned, I deal 500 points to myself." Takuto said. (3000) "now spectral duke dragon, will attack magician of black chaos, and his limit break allows him to attack dark magician as well." Spectral duke dragon destroyed the magician of black chaos. (Yugi 2800), then went for dark magician. (Yugi 1300.) "Now blond ezel's limit break, his can only be preformed wen my lifepoints ard at 3000 or less, I check the top card, and if its a monster, its special summoned, and blond ezel gains his attack." Takuto said. Takuto got pellinor, his 2600 attack was added to blond ezel, which rose to 5600. "Beaumain will attack dark magician girl." Both monsters were destroyed. "Blond ezel will attack for the win." Yugi was knocked out, and 1 hour later, yusei, jaden, and yugi woke up in what was called card shop psy.

(Authors notes. Spoiler, ultra rare will teach them how to play vanguard.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yugi was the first to wake up, as he did, he noticed the room was filled with a lot of holographic cards. (Where am I?) He thought, ans soon afterwards, both jaden and yusei woke up. "Jaden, yugi, and yusei welcome to card shop psy." Said a woman with short blue hair, she also wore an elegant blue dress, and had solid blue eyes. "My name's suiko." She said. "Thank you for your hospitality, but why are we here?" Jaden asked bowing. As he bowed, yubel took her astral form. "Jaden take a look at your deck." Yubel said. Jaden looked through his deck, only his monsters were in it, and his evil heroes were back. "When takuto dueled you, he also looked through your memories, every creature in each of your decks have been taken into account for your vanguard decks." Suiko said. Yugi than looked through his deck, and noticed timius in both its dragon, and knight forms along with dark magician girl the dragon knight were in it. "So how do we play this vanguard?" Yusei asked suiko lead the three of them to a back room where the shop's motion figure system was. "Yugi and yusei, go on play, I'll explain the rules as you play." Suiko insisted. Yugi and yusei went to oppoisite ends of the motion figure system. "Find a card that's grade0, and place it in the middle of the front row." Suiko said. Yugi and yusei did as instructed. "Place your decks in the specified deck zone." Suiko said, "now your starting hand has 5 cards, if you're not happy with your hand, you can put some back for a redraw." Yugi and yusei redrew 3 cards each. "Now stand your vanguards." Suiko said. "Stand up the vanguard." Yugi and yusei said in unison. "Magician's pet kuriboh." Yugi said, "majestic dragon" yusei said. Just then, the motion figure system showed an area with brown rocks, and a dark cloud covered the sky. Kuriboh was in front of yugi, and majestic dragon was infront of yusei.

Yusei went first. "Player who goes first can't attack, and the first phase of the turn, is called the ride phase, you can either use an ability for a supperior ride, or choose a grade 1 from your hand." Suiko said. "Using majestic dragon's ability to see the top 3 cards of my deck, if stardus xaio long is amung them, I can supperior ride." Yusei looked through the 3 cards, but it wasn't there. "I ride stardust xaio long from my hand." Yusei said. "Durring your main phase, you can call any cards from your hand to the yellow rear guard circles." Suiko said, and two other women walked in the room. One was almost as tall as suiko, shebhad long blond hair, green eyes, and wore a white karate outfit, the other one was short, she had long red hair, with the ends twirled down her hips. "Kourin, rekka, nice timing" suiko said. The blond girl, kourin looked at yugi, then to jaden, and finally yusei. "What is takuto thinking for bringing duel monsters champions here." Kourin asked. "Its his decision to bring them here, just be patient." Suiko said mysteriously. Yugi drew his card.

"I ride dark magician girl, and call kings knight to the rear guard circle behind her." Yugi said "to signal an attack, you have to rest the card you want to attack with, and you can boost the attack with the card behind it." Suiko said. "With support from kings knight, dark magician girl attacks your stardust xaio long." Yugi said. "Yusei you can choose to guard with a card from your hand, but it has to be either grade0, or grade1." Suiko said. "I'll guard with ghost guardna." Yusei said, as ghost guardna came infront of stardust xaio long. "Yugi when attacking with your vanguard, you can check the top card of your deck for a drive trigger." Suiko said. Yugi flipped over queens knight. "No trigger, so the attack is negated, and the card used to guard, goes in the drop zone, and the card yugi revealed, goes in his hand." Suiko stated. "Yusei drew his card. "using stardust Xiao long's skill, I check the top 3 cards of my deck, if stardust dragon is among them, I can supperior ride." Yusei checked the top 3 cards, and stardust dragon was among them. "Supperior ride, take flight my stardust dragon." Stardust dragon replaced stardust xaio long as the vanguard. "I call junk warrior, and junk archer to rear guard." Junk archer was mechanical looking, orange/cream in body, it had no mouth or nose, just one red eye, and held a bow. Both junk monsters were in the front row rear guard circles. "Junk archer will attack dark magician girl." Yusei said. "No guard." Yugi replied. Dark magician girl was hit by junk archer, but wasn't destroyed. "Yugi now you check for damage by flipping over the top card of your deck, then the card you revealed, goes in the damage zone, if that zone gets 6 cards, you lose." Suiko said. "Stardust Dragon will attack dark magician girl." Yusei said. "I guard with queens knight." Yugi responded. "Drive trigger check." Yusei said, the card was armory arm. "Critical trigger,

the plus 5000 will go to stardust dragon, and junk warrior gets the extra critical." Stardust dragon broke through yugi's defence. "Damage check." The card was giant soldier of stone. "Junk warrior will attack dark magician girl." Yusei said. "I guard with beaver warrior, and his skill, doubles his sheild when protecting a memeber of the magicians allience." Yugi said. "Turn end" yusei said (Yusei 0 damage, yugi 3 damage) Yugi drew dark magician. "Feel the power of all magicians, I ride dark magician." The puple clad spelcaster appeared replaceing dark magician girl as his vanguard. "I call buster blader, and curse of dragon." Yugi said. "Curse of dragon's counter blast, by flipping two cards in the damage zone, I can retire junk archer." Yugi said. Cuse of dragon's flames surrounded the archer. "Buster blader will attack junk warrior." Buster blader's sword destroyed junk warrior. "Now dark magician will attack stardust dragon." Yugi said "no guard" responded yusei. "Drive trigger check, its time wizard, a heal trigger, 5000 power to dark magician, and I recover 1 point of damage." The card yusei reveald was nitro synchron. "Time wizard's skill, I move him into the soul, and supperior ride dark sage, as long as my grade two dark magician is in rest." Yugi placed dark sage on top of dark magician. "That's why you didn't rest kings knight." Yusei realized. "A bit late don't you think, now with a boost from kings knight, dark sage attacks stardust dragon." Yugi said. "Dark sage is grade 3, so you can check the top 2 cards of your deck for triggers." Suiko said. "Twin drive first check." Yugi drew gazelle the king of mythical beasts. "Critical trigger, giving the power boost to curse of dragon, but the critical stays with dark sage, now for the second check." Yugi drew beast of gilpher. "Stand trigger, this lets buster blader stand up, with 5000 more power." Dark sage blasted stardust dragon, putting yusei at 3. "Wow way to go yugi." Jaden said. "He still has 2 attacks left." Kourin stated. "Curse of dragon will attack stardust dragon." Yugi said. "No guard." Yusei responded, "finally buster blader attacks stardust dragon." Yugi said. "No guard. "Yusei responded again. "I end my turn." Yugi said.

(Yugi 2 damage, yusei 5 damage.)

Yusei drew his card. (He has what assume are intercepts, so none of my attacks will get through, unless...) yusei thought "using stardust dragon's skill if majest star, or shooting star dragon are among the top 3 cards of my deck, I can supperior ride." He put all three cards back at the bottom of the deck. "I call formula synchron, and with his skill, we both canbdraw one card if my vanguard is of the nova grapplers clan, and since stardust dragon is a member, we both draw 1 card." Yusei said. And both players drew 1 card. "Now formula synchron's skill by moving kt in the soul, I can superior ride shooting star dragon." Yusei brought his strongest monster to the field, "now for his skill, by giving up twin drive, he can attack for each card that's in my damage zone." Yusei said. "There's no way these guys could get this good in just their first game." Kourin said. "Its their decks, they know those monsters so well, and that fact negates the fact that it's their first cardfight. " jaden said. "Shooting star dragon will attack buster blader." Yusei said. "Sorry, I'm intercepting with curse of dragon, and gurding with beast of gilpher." Yugi said. "If the attack was successful, you could've ended the game, and even if the card you get is a trigger, it wouldn't break my defence." Yugi said. "I end my turn." Yusei said.

(Yugi 2 damage, yusei 5 damage.)

"Final turn." Yugi said, as he drew his card. "I call dark magician of chaos, and with his soul blast, I can attack with him without worry of my opponents hand." Yugi said. "So yusei can only hope he has a heal trigger sitting at the top of his deck." Rekka said excitedly. "Dark magician of chaos will attack shooting star dragon with chaos cepter blast." Yusei flipped the top card of his deck, and it was turbo synchron. "Good game." Yugi said to yusei, as both players shook hands. "Yugi, jaden, and yusei, you have been invited to participate at the soul stage of the vf cicuit." Takuto said as he walked in he room. "What will your team name be?" Takuto said. Jaden, yugi, and yusei looked at each other. "Team 5dx." They said in unison

(i want to thank tsukuyomi-chan for critiqueing this story, to anyone who reads this story, I hope this wont hurt your eyes)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I will be using oc cards for some fights)

The trip to korea only took 2 hours, jaden fell asleep durring the first ten minutes of the flight, so yusei woke him up when the plane landed. The three of them walk the rest of the way to the stadium for the soul stage of the vf circuit. "Oh man, this is exciting, I wonder how good the other teams are." Jaden said. "I just hope we don't run into one of the better teams until semminfinals." Yugi said nervously. The three of them made it to the stage, and registered. "Now with all teams signed up, let's get down to explaining the rules, I'm mc mya, joined by dr.o, and ultra rare." Said a guy with a buzz cut, wearing a red suit. "So-o excited for this, not only will the figts take place side by side, but a special rule will take effect for one or all fights." Said a man in a dr's outfit. "Team q4 vs team seven seas, team new al4 vs team movie stars, and team ceaser vs team jokers." Yusei read off the board. "I'm going to watch ceaser." Yusei said. "I'll watch q4 then, and jaden that leaves you to watch al4." Yugi said. Yusei walked into the stadium where team ceaser was playing. "Super dimensional robo daiyusha attacks your vanguard." Said a teenager in a red coat. "Dimension hero daisey will attack your vanguard." Said a female with a tan outfit. "There you have it folkes, team ceaser has successfully obtained the 2 wins needed to move on." Mya said. Over at the stadium where team q4 was playing team seven seas. "Q4 how good are you." Yugi asked to himself. "Assura kaiser finnishing hold." Said a 12 year old boy, in a black/orange outfit. "Incandescent lion blond ezel, burrning sword." Said a blue haired boy in a white shirt. "Goddess of the full moon tsukoyomi attack." Said a woman wearing a purple coat. "Well this is no surprise, team q4 has taken there win." Mya said. Jaden walked over to the stadium where new al4 played. "Dragonic kaiser vermillion, vermillion thunderbolt." Said a guy with brown hair and a black out fit. "Mistress hurricane, golden whiplash." Said a blue haired woman in a black skirt, black shirt, and black boots. "Spectral duke dragon demolish monster frank." Said a guy with pail red eyes, a bushy red hair, red shirt, and black pants. "I don't believe it, the favorite team was defeated by team new al4" mya said stunned. Team 5dx dsfeated their opposing team, and aftr 3 more rounds of play, the 4 teams moving on were team ceaser, team new al4, team q4, and team 5dx. "The computer randomized the 4 teams to fight. "Looks like a rematch between ceaser and q4, and team new al4 vs 5dx." Mya said. "I So-o can't wait." Dr.o said. Jaden, yugi, and yusei walked to the stadium floor. "Hmmm, I've seen you three play, but your no match for us." The blue haired woman said. "Looks like the computer decided who will fight each other, its jaden yuki vs asaka narumi, yugi moto vs ren suzukomorry, and yusei fudo vs toshiki kai." Kourin said dr. O held a deck of novelty vanguard cards, suiko grabbed a random card, the card had atr sbd. "Group rule, when using soul blasts, the cards from the soul will move to the bottom of the deck.

(Author's notes, even though the fights are taking place at the same time, I'll be typing them one at a time)

Jaden vs asaka

The figure systems activated for all 6 fighters at the same time, jaden and asaka placed their cards in the vanguard, and deck zones. "Stand up my vanguard." They said at the same time. "Girl who crossed the gap." Asaka said. "Demonic hero, yubel" jaden said. "Yubel, I never heard of that unit, what clan is it from?" Asaka asked. "Hero paladins." Jaden awnsered. Asaka took the first turn. "I ride midnight bunny, girl who crossed the gap moves to the rear guard circle." Asaka moved it to back left. "Now I call skull juggler, and his skill, soulcharge." Asaka took the top card of her deck, and moved it underneith bunny. Jaden took his turn. "Using yubel's skill, I take a look at the top five cards of my deck, if demonic hero yubel, terror incarnate is among them, I can supperior ride." Jaden said, but it wasn't there. "Misaki does the same boring chain ride tactic." Asaka said. "I ride alien hero dark panther, and his skill allows both of us to draw 1 card." Jaden said, and both fighters drew 1 card."now I call dimond hero prizma, using his skill, I discard avian, to search my deck for alien hero neos, and add him to my hand." Jaden finished shuffling his deck. "Prizma attacks your vanguard." Jaden said. "No guard" asaka responded, and prizma hit bunny. "Damage trigger check, barking Cerberus, no trigger." Asaka said. "Dark panther attacks." Jaden said. "I guard with sky high walker." Asaka respnded. "Drive trigger check, its robo dog wroughtweiler, he's a draw trigger, meaning panther gets 5000 more power, and I draw, not to mention when panter's power exceeds 13000, he gets an extra critical." Jaden said. "Hey asaka, your bunny, plus guard has the same power as panther, so what happens now?" Jaden asked. "Well, the attack goes through." Asaka simply said. Then put the top two cards in the damage zone. "Turn end" jaden said.

(Jaden 0 damage, asaka 3 damage)

Asaka drew "I ride crimson beast tamer, and I call turquoise beast tamer behind her." She moved girl who crossed the gap back. "Calling barking Cerberus." Asaka grinned. "With a boost from girl who crossed the gap, barking Cerberus attacks panther." Asaka said. "I guard with alien hero glow moss, with his skill, the shield's power doubles, and then, he moves into the soul." Jaden said. "Skull juggler attacks dark panther." Asaka said "I guard with burstinatrix, and her skill, when she hits the drop zone, I draw 1 card." Jaden said. "Turquoise boosts crimson beast tamer. "No need to guard." Jaden said. "Drive trigger check." Nightmare doll alice was revealed. Jaden flipped over inferno wing, and placed it in the damage zone. "That ends my turn." Asaka said.

(Jaden 1 damage, asaka 3 damage)

"**Final turn**." Jaden said. "Who do you think you are, calling final turn on me?" Asaka asked. "Hero of neos space, give me the power I need, stand up my avatar, I ride alien hero neos." Jaden placed neos in the vanguard circle as his left eye turned orange, and right eye green. "If alien heros glow moss and dark panther ard in the soul when I ride neos, I can take chaos neos from my hand or deck, and place it in the vanguard circle." Jaden said. "Wow riding a grade 3 when he went second, truely amazing." Mc mya stated. "If I have 4 alien heroes are on top of yubel, I deal 3 damage to myself." Jaden said. The cards sent to the damage zone were wildheart, necroshade, and stratos. "Now chaos neos **LIMIT BREAK**, for every card in the damage zone, he gains 3000 power." Jaden started. "But he'll have 22000 power then." Asaka said. "There's more, for every 5000 power, he gets 1 critical." Jaden said. (Chaos neos 22000 power, 3 critical) "Now his second effect, all grade 2 and below rearguard units retire." Jaden said. Turquoise beast tamer, girl who crossed the gap, skull juggler, and barking Cerberus all hit the drop zone. "And chaos neos gains 2000 for each card retires." (Chaos neos 30000 power, 4 critical) "chaos neos attacks crimson beast tamer." Jaden said. "No guard" asaka responded. "Twin drive first check." The card revield was winged kuriboh. "Heal trigger, 5000 power to chaos neos, and I recover 1 point of damage, second check, no trigger, but now chaos neos has 5 critical, so you need 3 heal triggers to survive this attack." Jaden said, but asaka reveled the top 3 cards, but no triggers. "Jaden yuki won, that means one more win, and team 5dx will move on to the finals." Rekka said.

Yusei fudo vs toshiki kai

"Stand up the vanguard" kai and yusei said in unison "Lizard soilder xai shin." Kai said. "Effect veiler" yusei said.

(Kai 0 damage, yusei 0 damage)

"I ride dragonic necromancer, and call they embodiment of helmet khar, your turn" kai said. Yusei drew his card. "I ride junk guardna, then call speed warrior, and dash warrior." Yusei said. (Speed warrior 9000, dash warrior 6000, dragonic necromancer 7000) "speed warrior will attack dragonic necromancer, and since he's attacking a vanguard, his strength doubles." Yusei said, "I don't guard" kai responded, and reveled old dragon mage, then placed it in the damage zone. "Dash warrior will attack dragonic necromancer, and his strength tripples when attacking a vanguard." Yusei said. "I won't guard." Kai responded, and revealed djin of the lightning flash, then placed it in the damage zone. "Junk guardna will attack dragonic necromancer." Yusei said "I guard with eradicator of the northern winds." Kai responded. "Drive trigger check." Junk destroyer, grade 3, no trigger. "Eradicator of the northern winds moves to the bottom of the deck after guarding." Kai said. "I end my turn" yusei said.

(Kai 2 damade, yusei 0 damage)

Kai drew his card. "I ride dragonic phoenix, then call dragon of the river Styx, and dragon that crossed time." Kai said. "With a boost from khar, dragon of the river Styx attacks junk guardna." Kai said. "I guard with ghost guardna." Yusei responded. "With a boost from dragon that crossed time, dragonic phoenix attacks junk guardna." Kai said, "no guard" yusei said. "Drive trigger check, embodiment of lightning zhar, stand trigger, that means dragon of the river Styx stands with 5000 more power." Yusei was nervous, he couldn't waste to manny guards, and placed the top card of his deck into the damage zone. "Dragon of the river Styx attacks junk guardna." Kai said "no guard" yusei said and stardust xaio long was placed in the damage zone. "I end my turn." Kai said (Kai 2 damage, yusei, 2 damage) Yusei drew his card. "I ride, take flight stardust dragon." Yusei placed stardust dragon in the vanguard circle, then moved both speed, and dash warriors back "I call junk archer, and junk warrior." Yusei said. "Now with a boost from speed warrior, junk warrior attacks dragonic phoenix" yusei said. "I guard with dragonic infant, and his shield doubles when protecting a member of the narukami clan." Kai said. "With a boost from dash warrior, junk archer attacks dragonic phoenix. " yusei said. "I guard with another dragonic infant." Kai responded. "Stardust dragon attacks dragonic phoenix." Yusei said. "No guard" kai said with a tiny smirk. "Drive trigger check." Yusei revealed armory arm, "critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard." Yusei said, kai placed two cards in the damage zone. "I end my turn" yusei said.

(Kai 4 damage, Yusei 2 damage)

"**FINAL TURN**" kai said as he drew his card. "Break free from the cage that binds you, and ride on your lightning, ride the vanguard, dragonic kaiser vermilion." Kai said. "**LIMIT BREAK**, dragonic kaiser vermillion battles junk archer, junk warrior, and star dust dragon, no one can beat the vermillion thunderbolt." Junk warrior, and junk archer were retired, and kai's triggers were critical×2 so that attack hit yusei for 3 damage putting him at 5, "dragon of the river styx attacks star dust dragon." Kai said. "No guard." Yusei said, and yusei lost to kai.

Yugi vs ren

"Stand up the vanguard" they both said. "Wolf boy garmor." Ren called. "Magician's pet kuriboh." Yugi called.

(Yugi 0 damage, ren 0 damage)

yugi drew his card. "I ride dark magician girl, and call feral imp behind her, your turn." Yugi said. Ren drew his card. "I ride knight of elegant skills Gareth, and call elixir sommelier, sommelier attacks dark magician girl." Ren said. "No guard." Yugi responded. Yugi put beaver warrior in the damage zone, "gareth attacks." Ren said. "I guard with berfomet." Yugi said. "I end my turn." Ren said. (Yugi 1 damage, ren 0 damage.) Yugi drew his card. "Feel the power of all magicians, I ride dark magician." Yugi said. "I call queens knight, and kings knight, and using kings knight skill, by resting queens knight, I can supperior call jack's knight." Yugi added. "Now jacks knight attacks gareth." Yugi said. "I guard with sleygal dagger." Ren responded. "I attack with kings knight." Yugi said. "I guard with nimuay" ren responded. "Dark magician attacks gareth." Yugi said, "I don't guard." Ren said sleeply. "Drive trigger check." Yugi revieled gazelle the king of mythical beasts. "Critical trigger, all effects to dark magician." Yugi said. "Now time wizard's in hand skill, by moving him into the soul, I can supperior ride dark sage." Yugi said he placed dark sage in the vanguard circle. "Dark sage attacks gareth." Yugi said, "perfect guard with halo shield mark." Ren responded. "Twin drive check." The two cards were obilisk the tormentor, and eye of timius. "I end my turn." Yugi said. "4 attacks, and all yugi did was two points of damage." Jaden whispered to yusei. "Ren has to be as good as kai or better." Yusei whispered back.

(Yugi 1 damage, ren 2 damage)

before ren drew his card, yugi spoke out. "Hey ren have always used gold palidins?" "Yes I've been using them my whole life." Ren said. "Looks like you forgotten blaster dark." Yugi said. "I ride knight of darkness vortimor, it lets me add spectral duke dragon to my hand." Ren said. "I call blade edge valkerey, and slegal sword." Ren said. "Slegal sword boosts elixir sommelier, and attacks dark sage." Ren added, "no guard." Yugi responded, "blade edge valkerey attacks dark sage." Ren said. "No guard." Yugi responded. "Knight of darkness vortimor attacks dark sage." Ren said. "No guard" yugi said. "Drive trigger check, flame of victory, critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard." Ren said. "Go ahead yugi, its your turn." Ren said.

(Yugi 5 damage, ren 2 damage.)

Yugi drew his card. (Ren is too good, if this keeps up, I might lose, I have to push for the win here) yugi thought. "FINAL TURN" yugi declared. "With a boost from queens knight, kings knight attacks your vanguard." Yugi said, " I guard with the flame of victory." Ren responded, "Jack's knight attacks your vanguard" yugi said. "I intercept with blade edge valkerey" ren said. "Vanguard vs vanguard." Yugi said. "Another perfect guard." Ren said. "Twin drive check." Yugi said, the first card was magicians valkiria, the second was buster blader. "I end my turn." Yugi said. (Yugi 5 damage, ren 2 damage.) "**FINAL TURN**." Ren stated, "I ride spectral duke dragon, and attack." Ren stated. "I don't guard." Yugi said, ren's twin drive showed no triggers, but it didn't matter, yugi's damage zone was filled with 6 cards. "There you have it folks the two teams moving on to the finals are team new al4, and team q4." Mya said.

(Author's notes, it took a while to think of how the fights would probably end, and this was the clearest image I had.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Team new al4 has taken the championship of the soul stage from team q4. Team 5dx went back to japan the next day, as soon as they landed, they accidentally bumbed into q4. "Yugi moto, jaden yuki, and yusei fudo." The blue haired boy gasped. "No way, I've seen you guys fight new al4, that was awsome." The boy in the black/orange said. "Thanks, but we only know your team name, what're your names?" Yugi asked. "Aichi sendou." The blue haired boy said. "Misaki tokura." The pink haired woman said. "Kamui katsuragi." The 12 year old said. "Nice to meet you." Jaden said with a grin. "Hey would it be alright if we play a few games with you?" Yusei asked. "Sure come by card capitol." Misaki said, and the two teams were driven to card capitol by misaki's uncle shin. "We'll be using the standing fight table." Shin said as soon as the went in the shop, then misaki and yusei went up to the table, and prepared their feild. Misaki vs yusei "Stand up my vanguard." They both announced. "Godhawk ichibyoshi." Misaki declared. "Majestic dragon." Yusei said.

(Yusei 0 damage, misaki 0 damage)

Misaki went first, and drew her card. "Using ichibyoshi's skill, I peek at the top 5 cards of my deck, if goddess of the crescent moon tsukoyomi is among them, I can supperior ride." The card misaki saw were oracle guardian gemini, silient tom, red eye, blue eye, and battle sister ginger. "From my hand, I ride goddess of the crescent moon tsukoyomi. " misaki said. "Next I call dark cat, using dark cat's skill, if my vanguard is of the oracle think tank clan, then we both get to draw one card." Misaki said, and then they both drew 1 card. "That ends my turn" misaki said.

(Misaki 0 damage, yusei 0 damage.)

Yusei drew his card. "Majestic dragon's skill, I look at the top three cards of my deck, if stardust Xiao long is among them, then I can supperior ride." The three cards yusei saw were junk guardna, damage eater, and debris dragon. "I ride quick draw synchron, and using his skill, I search for level eater for a supperior call." Yusei said. "My level eater attacks tsukoyomi." Yusei said "no guard." Misaki responded. Misaki revealed blue eye, and placed it in the damage zone. "Quick draw synchron attacks tsukoyomi." Yusei said. "I guard with oracle guardian nike." Misaki responded. "Drive trigger check. It's road synchron, a stand trigger, so level eater stands with 5000 more power." Yusei said. "Level eater attacks tsukoyomi again." Yusei said. "I guard with lasagne magis" misaki responded. "Road synchron's in hand skill, it moves to the soul, then I can supperior ride road warrior." Yusei said, he took road warrior out of his deck and placed it on top quick draw synchron. "Now road warrior's skill, I supperior call speed warrior, and junk synchron." Yusei said "those cards are nova grapplers, but they have abilities of spike brothers and oracle think tank." Misaki realized. "With a boost from junk synchron, speed warrior attacks, and when speed warrior attacks a vanguard, his strength doubles." Yusei said. "I don't guard" misaki said, and battle maiden tagitsuhime was sent to the damage zone. "Road warrior attacks tsukoyomi." Yusei said. "I guard with battle sister chacolate." Misaki responded. "Junk synchron's skill, when he's at rest as well as my grade 2 vanguard, I can move him into the soul to supperior ride junk destroyer." Yusei said. "No way, he got 6 attacks this turn." Aichi said. "Now when junk destroyer is ridden durring the battle phase, all your rear guards are retired." Yusei explained, and misaki sent dark cat to the drop zone. "Junk destroyer will attack tsukoyomi. " yusei said. "I don't guard." Misaki responded. "Twin drive first check, armory arm, a critical trigger, and the second check, formula synchron, so that's ten thousand to junk destroyer, and he gets another critical, I can't heal because I have no damage." Yusei said. Misaki sent oracle guardian gemini, and goddes of the crescent moon to the damage zone. "I end my turn." Yusei said.

(Yusei 0 damage, misaki 4 damage)

"This fight's looking one sided if you ask me." yugi and aichi said at the same time. "But that's how nova grapplers work, that clan is known for brutal attacks"." Kamui said. "I ride goddes of the half moon tsukoyomi,and call silent tom." Misaki said. "Tsukoyomi attacks junk destroyer." Misaki said. "Perfect defence with scrap iron scarecrow."yusei responded. "Drive trigger check." Misaki revealed full moon tsukoyomi. "Scrap iron scarecrow's skill, after guarding, I move it to the rear guard circle behind my vanguard." Yusei said. "Silent tom attacks speed warrior." Misaki said. "I guard with ghost guardna." Yusei said. "I end my turn." Misaki said.

(Yusei 0 damage, misaki 4 damage)

"**FINAL TURN**" yusei declared. "I attack tsukoyomi with junk destroyer supported by scrap iron scarecrow." Yusei said. "I guard with psycic bird." Misaki responded. "Twin drive first check, rescue warrior is a critical trigger, I give junk destroyer both effects, and second check, effect veiler, its a draw trigger, giving speed warrior the plus 5000, and I draw." Misaki sent ameterasu, and luck bird to the damage zone, then both misaki and yusei shook hands.

Jaden vs kamui.

"Stand up my vanguard." They said "Holy hero, winged kuriboh." Jaden said "Battle raiser." Kamui said Kamui went first, "I ride raiser custom, and move battle raiser to the rear guard." Kamui moved battle raiser to back left. "Your turn" kamui said. (Jaden0 damage, kamui 0 damage.) Jaden drew, "I ride alien hero flare scarab, his skill lets him gain 2000 for each rearguard you have." Jaden said, "next I call robo hero card trooper to rear guard, his skill, lets me put him at rest, so I can draw 1 card as long as I discard 1." Jaden discarded inferno prodigy, and drew avian. "I attack raiser custom with flare scarab." Jaden said. "I guard with shout" kamui responded "drive trigger check." Jaden revealed dandylion "stand trigger activated, the power goes flare scarab, and card trooper stands up." Jaden said "card trooper attacks raiser custom." He added. "No guard." Kamui responded, and the card sent to the damage zone was street bouncer. "That's the end of my turn" jaden said.

(Jaden 0 damage, kamui 1 damage)

Kamui drew, "I ride high-powered raiser custom, and call raiser custom." Kamui said. "Hold on, what's the point of moving battle raiser, if you're not going to boost withhim?" Jaden asked kamui, "you'll see soon enough." Kamui said. "I call brutal jack." Kamui placed brutal jack in front of battle raiser. "Brutal jack's counter blast, I flip 1 card in the damage zone face down, that allows me to attack with him." Kamui added. "Brutal jack attacks card trooper." Kamui declared. "I don't guard" Jaden responded, and card trooper was sent to the drop zone. "Next raiser custom attacks flare scarab." Kamui said. "I guard with burstinitrix, and her defense skill lets me draw a card after she hits the drop zone." Jaden responded. "High-powered raiser custom attacks flare scarab." Kamui said. "I guard with clayman, and his shield doubles when protecting a member of the hero paladins." Jaden responded. "Drive trigger check." The card kamui revealed was assura kaiser. "I end my turn." Kamui said.

(Jaden 0 damage, kamui 1 damage)

Jaden drew his card. "From the path of neos space, stand up my avatar, ride alien hero neos." Jaden placed neos on top of flare scarab. "Using flare scarab's skill, if I ride neos, I can add flare neos to hand, next I call demonic hero yubel to the rear guard." Jaden said. as he placed yubel behind neos, one eye turned green, and the other orange. "With a boost from yubel, neos attacks high-powered raiser custom." Jaden said. "I guard with hungy dumpty and shinning lady." Kamui responded. "Drive trigger check, sparkman, a critical trigger, this makes neos stronger than your defence, plus two damage." Jaden said, the top 2 cards of kamui's deck were moi the great, and . "yubel's skill, it moves into the soul, now I can supperior ride demonic alien hero neos wise man." Jaden moved yubel underneath neos, and then placed neos wise man on top of neos. "Neos wise man's skill, I take up to five cards from the soul, for supperior calls. Supperior call holy hero winged kuriboh, demonic hero yubel, alien hero flare scarab, and alien hero neos." Jaden placed yubel behind neos Wiseman, alien hero neos on Wiseman's left, winged kuriboh behind neos, and flare scarab to the front right. "With a boost from winged kuriboh, neos attacks high-powered raiser custom." Jaden said. "Brutal jack intercepts." Kamui said. "Flare scarab attacks high-powered raiser custom." Jaden said. "No guard" kamui responded. Beast deity white tiger was sent to the damage zone (this makes 4 damage, I just need a critical trigger.) Jaden thought. "Neos Wiseman with support from yubel attacks high powered raiser custom" Jaden said. "No guard." Kamui responded. "Twin drive first check." Lake hero bubbleman. "Stand trigger activated, that means neos stands back up with 5000 more power, and the second check, no trigger, but you're sitting at five damage, now neos attacks high powered raiser custom." Jaden said. "No guard." Kamui said. And like yusei, jaden won with zero damage. "Well that's it, no need for a third game." Aichi said, just then the

shin walked in with two envelops.

(Author's notes, this editing process is so dull, but i"m doing this for you guys so that you can have a good read)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Since yubel's card became a vanguard card, all she could do was stay in cray until jaden goes into a cardfight again, but it wasn't all bad, she enjoyed the vibe void gave off. "Can anyone here us, please help." Said a voice, yubel heard it, and went to find neos. "Yubel, I didn't hear anything like what you discribed to me." Neos said with his arms crossed. "Can you here us, yubel was it, we're trapped in void, this emptiness makes it hard to wakeup." A Dragon like voice said this time. "Neos fuse with me now." Yubel demanded. "Okay, but Yubel you better be right." Neos said, and the fusion was instantaneous. "Help us." A third voice, simmilar to the first voice said. Neos Wiseman used its chaotic power to tear a riff into void, and using his light, pulled blaster blade, blaster dark, and dragonic overlord out of void. The shockwave of this event restored the three clans back to earth.

Back at card capitol

Yubel took her astral form on earth, jaden, yugi, and yusei were the only ones who could see her. (Yubel what's up?) Jaden thought. (Tell Aichi to look through his deck. Yubel said. Then left for cray. "Hey aichi. Look through your deck." Jaden said, as aichi did it, he saw his royal paladins as gold paladins. "No way, how did.." Aichi started. "Long story, don't ask." Jaden said. "So Aichi want to play a game?" Yugi asked. "Sure, why not." Aichi replied. Both of them went to the standing fight table. (I will try to do power levels, but it might be inaccurate.) Yugi and aichi drew their starting hands, then aichi redrew 2 cards. "Stand up my vanguard." The both announced. "Magician's pet kuriboh" yugi delcared. "Wingal liberator." Aichi said. Yugi went first. "I ride kings knight, then I call dark magician girl, turn over." Yugi said.

(Both players 0 damage)

(kings knight 5000, kuriboh 3000, dark magician girl 5000.) Aichi drew, "I ride liberator sage marron, wingal liberator moves behind marron, then I call stardust trumpeter liberator next to wingal." Aichi said. (Wingal and stardust trumpeter 6000, marron 8000.) "With support from wingal, marron attacks kings knight." Aichi declared. (14000.) "I guard with big shield guardna, his shield doubles when protecting a card with "knight" in its name." Yugi said. (Big shield guardna's shield 5000×2.) "Drive trigger check." Halo shield mark was the trigger check. "I end my turn." Aichi said. (Both players 0 damage.) Yugi drew his card. "Feel the power of all magicians, I ride dark magician." Yugi said. (Dark magician 9000.) "Since dark magician is my vanguard, dark magician girl gains 3000 power." Yugi said. (Dark magician girl 8000.) "Darkmagician girl's skill, if my vanguard is dark magician, then I can take a grade 3 unit from my deck, and place it my hand." Yugi showed aichi slifer the sky dragon. "I callbever warrior, and silver fang." Yugi said. (Both 7000) "with support from silver fang, dark magician girl attacks marron." Yugi said (8000+7000=15000,)"I guard with epona." Aichi responded. (10000+8000=18000,) "dark magician attacks with bever warrior's support on marron." Yugi said. (Darkmagican+bever warrior's support,16000.) "I dont guard" aichi responded. "Drive trigger check" yugi said. The card revealed was gazelle the king of mythical beasts "criticaltrigger activated, both effects to dark magician." Yugi said. (21000) galitine and Ganceolot were sent to the damage zone. "I end my turn" yugi said.

(Yugi 0 damage,Aichi 2 damage.)

Aichi drew, "stand up my avatar, I ride blaster blade liberator." Blaster blade wore a cape, and parts of his royal paladin armor were gold. (Blaster blade liberator 9000.) "With his counter blast, I retire dark magician girl." Aichi announced, yugi put dark magician girl in the drop zone "I also cal marron, and llew to rear guard" Aichi said. (Llew 4000) "with support from wingal, blaster blade attacks dark magician." Aichi announced. "I guard with giant soldier of stone, and he's protecting a member of the magicians alliance, so his shield doubles." Yugi said. (Giant soldier of stone's shield 10000×2+ dark magician's power of 9000= 29000) "drive triggercheck, its alfred, no trigger." Aichi said. "But now marron attacks with llew's support." Aichi said. "No guard." Yugi responded, and curse of dragon was sent to the damage zone. "I end my turn" aichi said.

(Yugi 1 damage, aichi 2 damage.)

Yugi drew his card for the start of his turn. "When light and darkness are one, chaos is born, I ride magician of black chaos." Yugi said. "Skill one, if dark magician is in the soul, he gains 2000 power." Yugi said. (Magician of black chaos 10000+2000=12000) "skill two, if dark magician is in the soul, I can supperior call dark magician girl from the drop zone." Yugi said, as he put the card in front of silver fang. "I call black luster soldier to rear guard." Yugi said. (Black luster soldier power 10000, dark magician girl 5000) "dark magician girl has two skills, if my vanguard is dark magician, or magician of black chaos, her power goes up by 3000, and if dark magician is in the soul, she gains another 3000." Yugi said. (5000+3000 (×2)=11000) "I attack blaster blade with black luster soldier" yugi said. "I don't guard" Aichi responded. The card sent to the damage zone was soul liberator dragon(3 damage). "Dark magician girl's comming at blaster blade liberator." Yugi said. "I don't guard." Aichi responded, and the card sent to the damage zone was slegal double edge (4 damage). "Magician of black chaos will attack blaster blade liberator." Yugi said. "Perfect guard with halo shield mark." Aichi responded. "Twin drive, first check." Yugi revealed catapult turtle, "stand trigger activated, I stand black luster soldier, and he gains 5000 power, second check." Yugi stood black luster soldier, then revield eye of timius." Another stand trigger, dark magican girl stands with 5000 more power." Yugi said. "Now black luster soldier attacks blaster blade." Yugi said, "no guard." Aichi responded. The fith card was flame of victory, "with support from silver fang, dark magican girl attacks blaster blade liberator." Yugi said. "I don't guard." Aichi responded, and blade edge valkery was sent to the damage zone. Yusei opened the letter adressed to team 5dx, "the next part of the vf circuit will take place in hong kong" yusei read.

(Author's notes, yubel is a creature of darkness, so of course she would hear blaster blade, blaster dark, and dragonic overlord's voices within void, then releasing those three clans is necessary for the later parts of the story)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On the plane trip to hong kong, yusei helped misaki modify her deck. It was a long trip to hong kong. As soon as the two teams entered themselves, mc mya, and dr.o requested every team to the stadium. "This time, the fights will be tag fights, first team to 9 damage loses, you can guard for your tag partner, but intercepts can only work for you, and perfect guards again only for you, and the player going fourth attacks first." Mya said. And in an instant kamui got confused about the rules. "Let's see the pairings for the first round are team 5dx vs team dreadnought, and team q4 vs team lao." Dr.o said. "So anyone want to fight?" Yugi asked jaden and yusei. "I'm not going to this time." Yusei said. yugi and jaden stayed out, while their opponents were an odd group, a boy with blonde hair, a white suit, and purple eyes alond with two identical girls with blue hair, and simmilar outfits, nbut their difference was the single pig tail, hight, and eyes. "The wind decided I must fight." The boy said, the slightly taller girl walked up to the boy, "sir leon, who will fight with you?" She asked. "Jillian, you shall fight with me." Leon responded. The motion figure system activated. "Is everyone ready, begin." Mya said. "Stand up, vanguard." All 4 said. "Officer cadet of the first battle." Leon said, "tri holl" Jillian said. "Magicians pet kuriboh." Yugi declared. "Demonic hero yubel" jaden said. Yugi and jillian were across from each other, while leon was across from jaden. "Its the legendary clan, aqua force, I don't believe it." Mya said surprised.

(Team dreadnought 0 damage, team 5dx, 0 damage.)

Leon went first. "I ride tear night cyprus, then I call tri holl. my turn is over." Leon said. Yugi went next. "I ride beast of gilpher, then I call dark magician girl, that's it for me." Yugi said. "I ride tear night cyprus, tri holl moves to the rear guard, I end my turn" Jillian said. "Using yubel's skill, I check the top 5 cards of my deck, if demonic hero yubel, terror incarnate is among them, I can supperior ride." Jaden said. The cards he saw were dandy lion, card trooper, avian, sparkman, and yubel terror incarnate."supperior ride, demonic hero yubel terror incarnate, then I call bubble man, with his skill, if he's the only rearguard, I can draw 2 cards. "Next I call alien hero glowmoss." Jaden said. "With support from glowmoss, bubble man attacks leon's tear night cyprus." Jaden said. "I guard with battle ship intelligence." Leon said. "I attack with yubel terror incarnate." Jaden declared. "No guard" leon replied. "Drive check, its malicious edge, critical trigger online, both effects to terror incarnate." Jaden said, and the two cards sent to the damage zone were dorothea, and Lazarus. "That's the end of my turn." Jaden said.

(Team dreadnought 2 damage, team 5dx 0 damage.)

Leon drew. "I ride tear night Lazarus, and call penguin soldier." Leon said. "Boosted by penguin soldier, Lazarus attacks yubel." Leon said. "Yubel's skill, when my opponent declares an attack on yubel terror incarnate, the attacking creature looses all their power." Jaden replied. "Drive trigger check." Leon said, he got maelstrom. "My tri holl will attack bubble man"." Leon said. "I guard with beaver warrior." Yugi replied. "My turn's over." Leon said.

(Team dreadnought 2 damage,team 5dx 0 damage, yugi attacking Jillian.)

Yugi drew. "I ride dark magician, which increases dark magician girl's power by 3000." Yugi said, "now I call berfomet, and skilled dark magician." He added "boosted by skilled dark magician, dark magician girl attacks cyprus." Yugi declared. "I guard with penguin soldier." Jillian replied. "Boosted by berfomet, my dark magician coming in at cyprus." Yugi said. "I guard with dorathea." Leon replied. "Drive trigger check" yugi revealed catapult turtle. "Stand trigger, that's 5000 to my vanguard, and dark magican girl stands up." Yugi said, and the damage card was battleship intelligence. "Dark magician girl attacks cyprus." Yugi announced. "No guard." Jillian responded, as the top card of her deck was sea otter soldier. "I end my turn." Yugi said.

(Team dreadnought 4 damage, team 5dx 0 damage)

jillian drew. "I ride tactical veteran commander, then I move my tri holl back to make room for two corral assaults." Jillian said. "The coral assult that's infront of tri holl will attack without support on dark magician." Jillian declared, "I guard with mystical elf, her defence skill allows me to add the bottom card of my deck to my hand." Yugi replied, "corral assault has a skill of its own, it swiches places with a standing rear guard behind it." Jillian smiled "my other corral assault attacks dark magician " jillian said. "I guard with air humming bird, and his defence skill, allows him to move into the soul after guarding." Jaden replied. "Tri holl attacks dark magician, and since this is the third battle or greater, tri holl gains 3000 power." Jillian said, "not enough power to deal damage to me, so no guard." Yugi said. "Tactical veteran commander attacks dark magician." Jillian declared. "I guard with beta the magnet warrior." Yugi replied. "Drive trigger check, no trigger this time." Jillian said, "beta moves into the soul, then I take gamma from my deck, and add it to my hand." Yugi said. "My turn's over." Jillian said.

(Team dreadnought 4 damage, team 5dx 0 damage)

"my turn now." Jaden said as he drew, "using yubel terror incarnate's skill, I check the top five, if demonic hero yubel the ultimate nightmare is among them, I can supperior ride." Jaden said, the cards he looked through lightning golem, thunder giant, lightning edge, dark bright, and the ultimate nightmare, "superrier ride, demonic hero yubel the ultimate nightmare." Jaden said. "Now soul blast, by putting a rear guard in the damage zone, I draw two cards." Jaden put bubbleman in the damage zone, after sending air humming bird out of the soul to the drop zone. "Glowmoss' skill, if a hero paladin is taken from the field, and placed in either the damage or drop zone, I can supperior call neos from my deck." Jaden said. "Now I can supperior ride glow neos from my hand if neos and glowmoss are rearguards, and for this to happen, neos and glowmoss move into the soul." Jaden said, as he placed the alien heros on top of yubel the ultimate nightmare. "Now yubel's skill, if three or more alien heros are on top of her, I deal three damage to myself, then with ultimate nightmare, at the end phase, all cards that were sent to the damage zone this turn, move to my hand." Jaden said, as the top cards were neos wiseman, flare scarab, and aqua dolphin. "Glowneos **LIMIT BREAK**." Jaden announced, " counter blast, he gains 5000 power, then I supperior call flare neos, and grand neos from the deck." Jaden said, "wow even though jaden didn't go first, he was able to get three grade threes out with 2 supperior calls, dr.o what do you think?" Mya asked, "the cards that jaden, and yugi are using feel familiar to me, but I can't place my finger on it." Dr.o said. "I call prizma, and wroughtweiler behind my rear guard flare and grand neos." Jaden said. "Boosted by wroughtweiler, grand neos attacks Lazarus, "I guard with cyprus." Leon said. " flare neos attack with prizma's support, and flare neos gains 4000 for each rear guard that both you and I have." Jaden said, "perfect defence." Leon replied, "glow neos attack." Jaden said, "I guard." Both leon and jillian said. "Twin drive, first check, aqua neos, no trigger, second check, dark neos, no trigger." Jaden said, then one eye turned orange, and the other green. "Durring the end phase the cards sent to the damage zone are added to my hand, then the cards glow neos supperior called are put on the bottom of my deck." Jaden said. "I end my turn" he added.

(Team dreadnought4 damage, team 5dx 0 damage)

leon drew, feel the pinnacle of aqua force's true power, live up to the legend, I ride blue storm dragon, maelstrom." Leon placed his key card in the vanguard circle "I move tri holl back, then call two corral assults, and vetran commander. "Corral assault attacks glow neos." Leon said, "I guard with gamma the magnet warrior." Yugi said. "Gamma now moves into my soul, then I search for alpha, and place it in my hand." Yugi added "corral assault swiches with tactical vetran commander, and he attacks glow neos, "I guard with flare scarab." Jaden replied. "My second corral assult attacks glow neos." Leon said. "I guard with alpha the magnet warrior." Yugi replied. "Then if alpha, beta, and gamma are in the soul, I can add valkeria the magna warrior to my hand." Yugi added. "Corral assault swiches with tri holl then I attack glow neos, and since this battle is number four, tri holl's power goes up to 8000." Leon said, but it wasn't strong enough to deal damage to glow neos. "Maelstrom **LIMIT BREAK**, counter blast, when attacking your vanguard, his power goes up to 16000, then I draw a card, next if this attack hits, wroughtweiler will be retired." Leon said, "no guard." Jaden said, "twin drive check, the first is a critical trigger, all effects to maelstrom, and the second is a heal trigger, another 5000 to maelstrom, and I recover 1 point of damage, the two card that were sent to the damage zone were clayman, and wildheart, then jaden put wroughtweiler in the damage zone due to maelstrom's counter blast. "I end my turn." Leon said.

(Team dreadnought 3 damage, team 5dx 2 damage)

yugi drew, "the power of the magnets must combine, I ride valkeria the magna warrior." Yugi said, "next I call buster blader, and big shield guardna, and don't think you can protect yourselves, because all you can do is guard agains 2 of my attacks." Yugi said. "Buster blader with big shield guardna's support attacks tactical veteran commander." Yugi said. "Guarding." Jillian said, "dark magician girl with skilled dark magician's support will attack your vanguard." Yugi said, "guard." Jillian said. "Now for the main event, boosted by berfomet, valkeria attacks veteran commander." Yugi said. "No guard." Jillian replied, "twin drive the first, no trigger, the second, crittical trigger online, all effects to valkeria." Yugi said,

(jillian 4 damage, leon 1 damage )

"now valkeria's skill, I take alpha from the soul, and place it in the drop zone, then valkeria stands up, and he attacks your vanguard again." Yugi said. "No guard." Jillian said. "Twin drive check." Both cards yugi checked were critical triggers.

(Jillian 7 damage, leon 1 damage, team 5dx 2 damage)

"the breaking point for team dreadnought." Mya said. "Now I take beta from my soul for valkeria to stand up once more, and i'll attack your vanguard again." Yugi said, "I guard." Leon said. "Twin drive check." Yugi said, but no triggers this time, "even if I can't deal 1 more point, I'll have enough cards to guard against your attacks." Yugi said. "Final soulblast, I take gamma out of the soul for valkeria to stand once more." Yugi said. "Valkeria attacks veteran commander." Yugi declared, "no guard" Jillian responded, "twin drive check." Yugi didn't get any triggers, but jillian did get her 8th damage, "well therd you have it, team 5dx is moving on to the next round." Mya said. Teams q4, and 5dx made it all the way to the final round.

(Author's notes, it was hard to remember all the cards in aqua force, and yes therd is a card called penguin soldier for those of you who haven't watched episodes 102-104)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"It's team q4 vs team 5dx, how will they two participants for each team from 5dx we have yugi moto and yusei fudo, and from q4 its kamui katsuragi and aichi sendou" myasaid. Yugi was across from aichi, and yusei was across from kamui. The motion figure system activated, and kamui leveled his system a little lower then aichi's, then the 4 players placed their starting vanguards in the vanguard circle. "Stand up, my vanguatd." The 4 players said. "Magician's pet kuriboh." Yugi declared. "Wingal liberator." Aichi said. "Battle raiser" kamui said. "Majestic dragon." Yusei declared. Yugi took the first turn. "I ride celtic guardian, then because I rode a grade 0 on top of a grade 0, kuriboh's skill, he moves to my hand, then I add a grade 3 card from my deck to my hand as long as the card I chose is of the same race as my vanguard." Yugi said, and chose black luster soldier envoy of the begining. "That's the end of my turn." Yugi said, as aichi went. "I ride liberator sage marron, wingal liberator moves to the rear guard, and that's it for my turn." Aichi said. Yusei took his turn, "using majestic dragon's skill, I check the top three cards of my deck, if stardust xiao long is among them, I can superior ride." Yusei saw junk archer, scrap iron scarecrow, and stardust xiao long. "Superrior ride stardust xiao long." Yusei said, "next I call speed and dash warriors to the rear guards." Yusei said. "I end my turn" yusei added. Kamu drew to start his turn. "I ride raiser custom, battle rasier moves to the rear guard, next I call shinning lady, and the queen of heart." Kamui said. "Boosted by shinning lady, queen of heart attacks stardust xiao long. "I guard with turbo booster, and his skill, I rest your vanguard." Yusei said. "I end my turn." Kamui said. Yugi drew "I ride dark magician girl, and call king's knight and queen's knight, now king's knight skill, by resting queens knight, I can supperior call jack's knight." Yugi said, "jacks knight attacks marron." Yugi said, "I guard with epona." Aichi responded, "kings knight attacks marron." Yugi said, "I guard with flogul." Aichi responded, "dark magician girl attacks marron, and her skill if all rear guards are at rest when she attacks, her power doubles." Yugi said, "I don't guard." Aichi responded, "drive trigger check." The card yugi revealed was magician's pet watapon. (Yes watapon, and kuriboh are necessary, if I can get envoy of the beggining out, then I can use his limit break to get those three.) Yugi thought, and the card aichi revealed as damage was future liberator llew. "I end my turn." Yugi said.

(Team q4 1 damage, team 5dx 0damage)

(black luster soldier envoy of the beginning, and two magicians pets, I wonder what can the connection be) aichi thought as he drew, "stand up my avatar, I ride blaster blade liberator." Aichi said as he placed his favorite unit in the vanguard circle, "next I call Gallatin, and halo shield mark." Aichi placed the cards to the left and right of blaster blade. "Gallatin attacks dark magician girl." Aichi said, "I don't guard." Yugi replied, as berfomet was sent to the damage zone, "halo sheild mark attacks dark magician girl." Aichi said. "I don't guard." Yugi responded, and summoned skull was placed in the damage zone. "Boosted by wingal liberator, blaster blade liberator attacks dark magician girl. "I activate jacks knight skill, he along with kings and queens knight are placed in the soul, superrior ride dark magician." Yugi responded, "now then your attack is negated." Yugi added. "I end my turn." Aichi said.

(Team q4 1 damage, team 5dx 2 damage.)

Yusei drew. "Checking the top three cards of my deck, if stardust dragon is among them, then I can superior ride." Yusei said, the cards he saw were level eater, debris dragon, and effect vailer. "I had stardust dragon in my hand, so I ride stardust dragon." Yusei said. "Dash warrior attacks rasier custom, and since he's battling a vanguard, his power goes up to 18000." Yusei said, "I don't guard." Kamui responded, as brutal jack hit the damage zone." Speed warrior attacks raise custom, and his power goes up to 18000 when attacking a vanguard." Yusei said. "I don't guard." Kamui responded, and hungry dumpty hit the damage zone, "finally stardust dragon attacks raiser custom." Yusei said. "I guard with llew." Aichi said. "Drive trigger check." Yusei revealed armory arm, "critical trigger activated, all effects to stardust dragon." Yusei said. Ring girl clara was the top card of kamui's deck. "Heal trigger, 5000 to raiser custom, and I recover 1 damage." Kamui said, and blao panser was the second card sent to the damage zone. "I end my turn." Yusei said,

(team 5dx 2 damage, team q4 4 damage.)

Kamui drew, "I ride high-powered riser custom, shining lady retires, then I move queen of heart back to call raise custom, and high-powered raiser custom." Kamui said. "My rear guard raiser custom will attack stardust dragon with support from the queen of heart ." Kamui said, "I don't guard" Yusei said. (Yugi needs the limit break based on his hand, he's planning a big move.) Yusei thought, as he revealed turbo syncron, and sent it to the damage zone. "My vanguard high-powered raiser custom attacks stardust dragon." Kamui said, "I guard ghost guardna, and armory arm." Yusei responded. "My rear guard high-powered raiser custom attacks stardust dragon." Kamui said, "no guard" Yusei responded, as rescue warrior was sent to the damage zone. "I end my turn." Kamui said. (Team 5dx 4 damage, team q4 4 damage) "it's yugi's turn now." Shin said out loud. "Yeah, and I'm worried about black luster soldier. Yusei and yugi purposely didn't guard because of that nasty limit break." Misaki responded. Yugi drew. "When light and darkness inter twine, chaos is born, I ride black luster soldier envoy of the beginning." Yugi said. "When I ride him, I take a copy of black luster soldier from the deck, and place it in the soul, now chaos is power enriched by the heart, feel the chaos of his** limit break**." Yugi said. "Counter blast 4, I supperior ride slifer the sky dragon, and superrior call obilisk the tormentor, and the winged dragon of ra, as long as I discard a copy of magician's pet kuriboh, and magician's pet watapon from my hand." Yugi said, "no way a limit break that lets you call the power of grade 4's, its unbelievable that grade 4's exist." Mya said. "Ra's soul blast, I deal my opponent 3 damage, as long as I take 3 cards out of the soul." Yugi said, yugi revealed jacks knight, queens knight, and kings knight, and placed them in the drop zone, and aichi was delt 3 damage, "I'll use obilisk's soul blast, by taking two cards out of the soul, I deal my opponent 2 damage." Yugi said, "there you have it, team 5dx has won the hong kong stage." Mya said.

(Author's notes, this is what I wanted to do with the Egyptian god cards, making them grade 4. Interesting fact about grade 4, in the manga, the only clan that had one was the kagero clan.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(I'm sorry for deleting chapters 11 and 12, but they weren't part of the original story I had planned, also this isn't my first fanfiction, my first one was a dbz one, so I plan on getting that one up when this one is done, and without further a do, lets get on with the story. Also I want to thank zetis void for the concept of unison ridding. )

On the plane ride back to japan, jaden was sleeping next to aichi, kamui and yugi were discussing stratagy, while yusei and misaki were remaking her deck to fit goddess of the sun amaterasu. While sleeping, jaden got a vision of how he could win his next match. "Divine neos." Jaden said in his sleep, but in the dream he saw neos, and 5 neo spacians merging together with neos, just then he woke up, the plane had landed back in japan, then yubel took her astral form. "Jaden, what you saw in that dream is not what you think. Blaster blade told me about psyqualia. Its to risky for your health." Yubel said. (Don't worry yubel, I'll just make a small change to my deck, okay.) Jaden thought, "okay." Yubel said not completely believing jaden, the plane landed, then shin drove the two teams back to card capital, where misaki finished the changes to her deck. "Hey jaden, we both changed our decks, so lets have a fight." Misaki said. "Alright get your game on." Jaden replied. Misaki and jaden went to the standing fight table and placed their starting vanguards face down, then drew 5 cards. "Stand up, my vanguard." The two of them said in unison. "Daughter of the sun, amaterasu (5000 power). "Misaki said, the girl on the card looked c.e.o. amaterasu, but younger. "Alien hero, cocoon dolphin(4000power)." Jaden revealed, the dolphin was small and pink, and its shell was pink. Misaki took the first turn. "I check the top card of my deck, if its an oracle think tank card with "amaterasu" in its name, then I can supperior ride it." Misaki revealed a grade one unit that matched the conditions perfectly. "I supperior ride protecter of the sun, amaterasu(power 6000)." Misaki said, as her vanguard transformed from a little girl, to a slightly older version, but still younger than c.e.o. amaterasu. "Protecter of the sun's skill, If daughter of the sun is in the soul, she gets +1000, then I take priestess of the sun amaterasu, and add her to my hand." Misaki said. "I end my turn." She added,

(misaki' hand 7, and 0 dmage, jaden's hand 5, and 0 damage)

Jaden drew, "I ride alien hero doppelganger Neos alias(power 8000)" jaden said, and like neos, the alias wore a dirty white suit, but he was 3 feet shorter than neos. "Using dolphin's skill, he moves out of the soul, then his other skill, I retire him, then I search for alien hero aqua dolphin for a superrior call." The cocooned pink dolphin changed into a half dolphin, half man, his body was mostly blue, but his chest was cream white. (6000 power). "Now I call cocoon pinny, chicky, and pantail to the rearguard (the same power as cocoon dolphin.) "Jaden said, "now their skills, they retire, then I supperior call dark panther, air humming bird, and glowmoss in their places." Jaden said(glow moss 6000, air humming bird 6000, and dark panther 6000) "with support from air humming bird, aqua dolphin attacks your vanguard" (12000 power) jaden said. "I don't guard." Misaki responded, as silient tom was the damage check. "With support from glow moss, dark panther attacks your vanguard. (12000 power)" jaden said, and misaki revealed lausange magus as the damage trigger. "Heal trigger activated, that's 5000 power to my vanguard, then I recover 1 point of damage. (Amaterasu 11000) "neos alias attacks amaterasu." Jaden said, "I guard with weather girl, milk." Misaki replied, and jaden revealed blade edge. "Even with the trigger, my shield's too strong for your vanguard." Misaki said. "I end my turn." Jaden said.

(Jaden's field rear guard bottom left, air humming bird, rear guard bottom right glowmoss, top right dark panther, and top left aqua dolphin, vanguard, neo alias, hand 2 cards, and 0 damage, misaki's rearguard empty, vanguard guardian of the sun amaterasu, hand 6 cards, and 1 damage)

Misaki drew "I ride priestess of the sun amaterasu(9000 power), next I call maiden of libra(9000), silent tom(8000), and luck bird (5000) to rear guard, then as long as guardian of the sun is in the soul, priestess of the sun amaterasu gets a bounus 2000 power(11000), and guardian lets me add a grade 3 amaterasu card to my hand." Misaki revealed c.e.o amaterasu, and added it to her hand, "maiden of Libra will attack your vanguard." Misaki said, "I guard with burstinitrix (shield 5000, total power 13000)" jaden replied, "burstinitrix lets me draw a card after guarding an attack" jaden added. "amaterasu attacks with luck bird's support. (13000) "misaki said. "I don't guard." Jaden replied, misaki revealed battle sister ginger." The plus 5000 goes to tom, the critical goes to amaterasu." Misaki aaid, and jaden revealed card trooper, the winged kuriboh. "Heal trigger, that's 5000 to my vanguard, then I recover one point of damage." Jaden replied, (neos alias and silent tom even power). "Silent tom takes aim at neos alias." Misaki said, "no guard." Jaden replied, as he revealed demonic hero yubel terror incarnate, "using terror incarnate's skill, I deal myself 2 points of damage, but at the end of my turn, the cards I sent to my damage zone, are returned to my hand." Jaden said, "I end my turn." Misaki said.

(Jaden 4 damage, hand 1, field same as his turn before, misaki's hand 3, damage 1, field back left and back right empty, bottom center luck bird, top left silot tom, top left, maiden of Libra, vanguard priestess of the sun amaterasu.)

Jaden drew neos. "I ride alien hero neos, and his counter blast, I superrior call flare scarab from the deck, next when my vanguard is neos, and I have 5 alien hero's in the rear guard, I can superior union ride, ultimate alien hero, divine neos." Jaden said, the alien heroes went into neos' soul, then neos transformed with golden armor, and golden wings (power 12000) "I call blade edge to the rear guard, now for divine neos' abilities, first for every alien hero in the soul he gets 2000 power (24000), next **LIMIT BREAK**, power plus 5000, (29000), since there's 4 or more alien heroes in the soul, he gets plus one critical, and finally when he reveales a grade 3, I can take a card out of the damage zone, and add it to my hand." Jaden said "now blade edge ability, if my vanguard is of the hero paladin clan, he moves into the soul, then I take a look at the top 5 cards of my deck, then if they're grade 1 or 0 they're added to my hand, if grade 2, they're supperior called." Jaden moved blade edge into the soul, then he took the top 5 cards of his deck, avaian, clayman, tempest, shinning flare wingman, and steam healer. "Superrior call nature hero tempest, and hero of heven shining flare wingman, and hero of healing steam healer." Jaden said. (Steam healer 10000, shining flare wingman 10000, tempest 10000) "stem healer's skill, he moves into the soul, next I take all cards from the damage zone and add them to my hand, next to the back row, I call avian, clayman, and holy hero winged kuriboh" jaden said (avian 4000, clayman 5000, winged kuriboh 3000) "With a boost from clay man, tempest will attack amaterasu." Jaden said, (15000 power). "No guard." Misaki replied, as she revealed battle sister glace to the damage zone. "With a boost from huriboh, shining flare wingman attacks your vanguard." Jaden said, "I intercept with silent tom." Misaki responded. "With a boost from avian, divine neos will attack your vanguard (33000) power." Jaden said "lazenge magus, psycic bird, will guard, and maiden of Libra will intercept." Misaki replied, (total defence 36000.) "First a stand trigger will come, then a critical trigger." Jaden said suddenly, and the first check was honest, "stand trigger activated, 5000 power to my vanguard, and tempest stands, and the second check..." jaden revealed dark bright. "Critical trigger, the power to tempest, and the critical to my vanguard" (3 critical, and 38000 power) misaki revealed oracle guardians gemini, nike, and wiseman and sent them to the damage zone. "Using nike's trigger to give plus 5000 to my vanguard." Misaki said, "its not enough, tempest's ability, he gets 2000 power if you have more damage than me." Jaden said (tempest 17000, priestess of the sun amaterasu 16000.) "Also you used all your guards to block my vanguard in vain, so this game is mine." Jaden said as he signaled tempest to attack misaki's vanguard. "Misaki revealed battle sister chocolate." But misaki wasn't sad, and both fighters shook hands as team 5dx helped team q4 prepare for the japan stage of the vf circuit.

(Authors notes I'm sorry for deleting two chapters from my story, but they didn't fit the rest of my story, and one again union ridding isn't my idea, credit goes to zetis void.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The japan stage of the vf circuit has begun, team q4, along with team dreadnought have entered for the chance for the final spot to enter the final stage tournament. Just then, the sky turned dark. "Void." Takuto thought as he sat in his private booth, yusei's signer mark started glowing, as his deck glew bright white, yusei has obtained a new card. "Shooting quasar dragon." He thought to himself, his very own grade 4 unit. "Glory maelstrom raise and lead cray." Leon said, as void's power surged through him. TEAM 5DX, YOUR YUBEL MIGHT'VE FREED THE ROYAL PALADINS, SHADOW PALADINS, AND THE KAGERO, BUT LETS SEE YOUR ULTIMATE POWER, AS AQUA FORCE BREAKS THE SEAL THAT BINDS IT." Leon yelled directly to jaden, yugi and yusei, just then a portal to cray opened up behind leon, jillian, and Charlene. "I don't understand what's happening, dr.o do you have any ideas." Mya asked him. "Its void, an empty power, its the reason why 4 clans became legendary." Suiko said, "are you saying cray is a real planet." Dr.o asked Suiko. "Yes very much so." She answered, then teams q4, and 5dx ran to the portal that lead to cray. "Aichi you don't have to do this, you can just let us handle this." Yugi said, "no way, he's the reason 3 clans dissapeared, I have to make him pay." Aichi said as his eyes showed signes of psyqualia. The 2 teams have entered the portal, and standing infront of them, were the members of team dreadnought. "Only aqua force can keep cray in peace with their power." Leon said, "no, it isn't right to use everything for your own personal gain." Jaden said, as yubel and blaster blade appeared next to jaden and aichi, leon created 9 standing fight tables, as jillian and Charlene took 2 of them, yugi, and kamui stood behind the tables closest to charlene, then, jillian took the one closest to her, as she was confronted by misaki and yusei, that left jaden and aichi to fight leon.

(All 3 fights again will happen at the same time, but as 2 on 1 fights, and team dreadnought's members will take 12 damage for them to be eliminated, as the fighters they're facing will take 6 damage per player, and I'll be showing them one at a time starting with misaki and yusei's team up. And each fight will be a different chapter)

(Misaki and Yusei vs Jillian, all players 0 damage)

"Stand up my vanguard." All 3 players said. "Lozenge magus" misaki revealed, (power 3000.) "Majestic dragon." Yusei revealed(power 4000). "Officer cadet, erikk." Jillian revealed (power 4000.)

(Please note like 2 on 1 duels, these cardfights will follow anime rules, because I'm already giving each member of team dreadnought the ability to attack both of the people they're fighting, and giving a 12 damage limit to them, I'm not letting them have 2 turns per round as well.)

Yusei took the first turn, "using majestic dragon's skill, I check the top 3 cards of my deck, if stardust Xiao long is among them, then I can supperior ride." Yisei said, the cards he checked were junk guardna, rescue warrior, and stardust Xiao long. "Supperior ride stardust Xiao long." Yusei said, (power 6000), "next I call speed warrior (9000), and effect veiler to rear guard, and using effect veiler's skill, I retire her, to supperior ride stardust dragon." Yusei said, as he placed stardust dragon in the vanguard circle, (power 10,000). "I end my turn." He said, as misaki went,"I ride oracle guardian gemini." Misaki said (power 800) "lozenge magus moves to the rear guard, and I call luck bird behind gemini" (luck bird 5000) "that ends my turn." Misaki said. Jillian drew, "I ride tear knight, cyprus, erikk moves to the rear guard, then I call tri holl" jillian said. (Tri holl 5000), (cyprus 7000). "Using erikk's skill, he moves into the soul, then I search for navel gazer, and add him to my hand." Jillian added. "I call tear night theo, and torpedo rush dragon to the rear guard" (theo 8000), (torpedo rush dragon 6000) "theo will attack gemini." Jillian said, "I don't guard." Misaki replied, as she revealed wiseman as the damage trigger, "boosted by tri holl, my cyprus attacks gemini." Jillian said, (13000 power) "I guard with 2 dream eaters (18000)" misaki replied. "Drive trigger check." Jillian said, as she revealed enemy seeking seagull. "Stand trigger activated, that's 5000 power to my vanguard, and theo stands." Jillian said, (power 18000.) Misaki revealed gemini as the damage check. "Theo will attack one more." Jillian said. "I guard with moonsault swallow." Misaki said,(power 13000) "torpedo rush dragon attacks gemini, and since this battle is number 4, he gets 3000 power." (9000 power) "I don't guard." Misaki said, as she revealed oracle guardian Nike as the damage trigger. "I end my turn." Jillian said.

(Yusei's hand 4, damage 0, field vanguard circle stardust dragon, top left rarguard, bottom left rearguard, bottom center rear guard, and bottom right rear guard empty, top right speed warrior.)

(Misaki's hand 1, damage 3, field vanguard gemini, bottom center luck bird, bottom left lozenge magus.)

(Jillian's damage 0, hand 4, field tri holl bottom center, bottom left and right empty, top left tear night theo, vanguard tearknight Cyprus, and top right torpedo rush dragon.)

Yusei drew shooting quasar dragon. "I ride majestic star dragon from my hand." Yusei said, (power 11,000.) "Then I call dash warrior (power 6000), big one warrior (power 7000), and justice bringer (power 7000)" yusei said. "Now boosted by big one warrior, dash warrior attacks tear knight theo (power 16000.)" Yusei said, "I won't guard." Jillian replied. "Big one warrior's skill, when the unit he boosts with successfully retires a rearguard, he stands, then the unit he boosted goes into the soul, then I can take a unit from the soul for a supperior call, but I can only do this once per turn, come back out stardust dragon (power 10, 000)." Yusei moved speed warrior in the soul, then took stardust dragon out. (Just like the pale moon circus) misaki thought. "Supported by justice bringer, dash warriors attacks cyprus, and since dash warrior is attacking a vanguard, original power tripples (total power 25000)" yusei announced. "I won't guard." Jillian nsaid, as officer cadet of the first battle was the damage trigger. "Just 11 more, and you win." Jillian said mockingly. "Stardust dragon with big one warrior's support attacks cyprus (17000 power)" yusei said. I won't guard, as she pulled battle siren dorathea as the damage trigger. "Majestic star dragon, will attack cyprus." Yusei said, "emerald shield paschel, perfect guard." Jillian replied, as she dropped one card from her hand, "twin drive first check" yusei revealed turbo booster "stand trigger, the 5000 power and the stanging effect will go to stardust dragon (15000), and the second check." Armory arm, "critical trigger activated, I give both effects to stardust dragon. (20000 power, 2 critical.) Now stardust dragon attacks cyprus." Yusei said, "I won't guard." Jillian replied. She revealed sea otter solider as the first damage check. "Looks like I get to draw." Jillian said, she drew, then revealed ice flow angel. "I recover 1 point of damage." Jillian added. "I end my turn." Yusei said,

(Yusei 0 damage, 4 cards in hand, field bottom center empty, top right stardust dragon, bottom right justice bringer, top left dash warrior, bottom left big one warrior, bottom center empty)

(Misaki's field didn't change, neither has her hand or damage from her last turn)

(Jillian's hand and damage 3, field bottom left, bottom right, and lop left empty, top right torpedo rush dragon, Cyprus in vanguard circle.)

Misaki drew, "I ride maiden of libra." Misaki said, (power 9000). "Then I call 2 silent toms to the rear guard (8000 each), now boosted by lozenge magus, silient tom takes aim at cyprus." Misaki said (power 11000) "I guard with cyprus." Jillian said, "I shuffle lozenge back into the deck" Misaki said. "The other Silent tom will attack cyprus." Misaki added, "I don't guard." Jillian said, as she got corral assault as a damage trigger. "With support from luck bird, maiden of libra attacks cyprus" misaki said. (Power 14000) "I don't guard." Jillian replied. "Drive trigger check." Misaki revealed battle sister ginger. "Crittical trigger activated, all effects going to my vanguard." Misaki said, as the two cards that jillian revealed were officer cadet of the first battle, and tear knight theo. "I end my turn." Misaki said.

(Misaki's field top left and top right silent tom, vanguard maiden of libra, back row empty, damage 3, hand 1)

(Yusei's field hand, and damage haven't changed from last turn)

(Jillian's hand 2, damage 6, remember 6 more damage and she loses, field tear knight cyprus as the vanguard, tri holl directly behind cyprus, and torpedo rush dragon to the right of cyprus)

Jillian drew, "I ride tear knight Lazarus (10000 power), then I call tactical vetran commander(8000 power) as I move torpedo rush dragon back." Jillian said. "Boosted by torpedo rush dragon, vetran commander attacks stardust dragon. (14000)" jillian said, "I guard with turbo synchron." Yusei said. "Boosted by tri holl, Lazarus attacks lybra. (15000)" Jillian said, "I guard with miracle kid, and intercept with the silent tom on the right." Misaki replied (19000.) "Drive trigger check." Jillian revealed another navel gazer. "I end my turn." Jillian said.

(Jillian damage 6, yusei 0 damage, misaki 3 damage)

(Jillian's hand 2 cards, yusei 3 cards in hand, misaki 0 cards in hand)

(Jillians field vanguard, Lazarus, rearguard bottom center tri holl, rear guard left side empty, top right tactical vetran commander, bottom right torpedo rush dragon)

(Yusei's field vanguard majestic star dragon, top right stardust dragon, back right justice bringer, front left dash warrior, bottom left big one warrior.)

(Misaki's field: vanguard maiden of lybra, top left silent tom, and bottom center luck bird, bottom left, bottom right, and top right empty.)

Yusei drew. "Feel the cosmos at its greatest, ride the being of space, shooting quasar dragon, ride." Yusei said, as he brought his most power full unit to the field. (14000 power.) "I'll be using misaki's damage for this counter blast, I superrior call majestic star dragon out of the soul, next I use justice brinnger's counter blast as well, he moves into the soul with every grad1 and grade 0 I have on the field, that gives shooting quasar dragon 1 critical." Yusei said, as justice bringer, dash warrior, and big one warrior moved into the soul. "Now for every card in the soul he gets 5000 power." Yusei said, (power 39000, and 4 critical) "now when his strength exceeds 30000, he gets an extra critical. (5 critical)." Yusei said, "now quazar dragon will attack, and when he attacks, I can rest the unit behind him so quasar can gain its power. (50000 power and 5 critical.)" Yusei said, "I can't guard 50000 power." Jillian said, as yusei checked the twin drive, and got two armory arms. "Both criticals will go to shooting quasar dragon." Yusei said, then jillian checked the top 6 cards of her deck, but none where heal triggers.

(Author's notes: you won't get to see the end until chapter 14, and I'll have an epilogue for what happens to yugi, jaden, and yusei after team dreadnought has been defeated. I have done research on oracle think tank, and auqa force for this chapter, as well I'll be doing research for nova grapplers beast deity archetype, and liberator archetype of the gold paladin deck.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Yugi and kamui vs Charlene)

"Stand up, my vanguard." All 3 fighters said "Officer cadet erikk (4000)" Charlene revealed. "Beast deity, white tiger(5000)" kamui revealed, "magician's pet, kuriboh(3000)" yugi revealed. Kamui had the first turn, "I ride the screaming and dancing announcer shout(7000), then I move white tiger to the rearguard." Kamui said. "I end my turn." He added.

(All player's 0 damage.)

Charlene drew. "I ride cyprus(7000), erikk moves to the rear guard." Charlene said, "I end my turn." She added. Yugi drew. "I ride dark magician girl(power 5000)." Yugi said, "next I call kings knight, and queens knight. (Kings knight 5000, queens knigh 5000)." Yugi said, "now by resting queens knight, I supperior call jacks knight" yugi added. (Jack's knight 8000) "Jack's knight will attack cyprus." Yugi said, "no guard" Charlene responded, and flipped dorothea, and sent her to the damage zone. "Boosted by kings knight, dark magician girl attacks cyprus(10000)." Yugi said, "I guard with sea otter soldier(12000)." Charlene responded, "drive trigger check." Yugi got catapult turtle. "I give dark magician girl 5000 power, and Jack's knight stands." Yugi said, as charlene got a draw trigger. "5000 power to my vanguard, so now jacks knight can't pierce cyprus." Charlene said smiling. "I end my turn." Yugi said.

(Charlene 2 damage, hand 6. Field vanguard cyprus, rear guard bottom center erikk.)

(Yugi 0 damage, hand 4, field: vanguard dark magician girl, rearguard bottom right queens knight, top left Jack's knight, bottom center kings knight)

(Kamui 0 damage, hand 5, field vanguard shout, rearguard bottom left beast deity white tiger.)

Kamui drew, "I ride magician girl kirara (9000), next I call brutal jack, and hungry dumpty to rearguard (brutal jack 11000, hungry dumpty 9000)" kamui said, "now hungry dumpty attacks cyprus." Kamui said, "I guard with officer cadet of the first battle." Charlene responded. "Boosted by white tiger, kirara attacks cyprus(12000)." Kamui said. "I don't guard" charlene responded. Kamui revealed shining lady as the trigger. "I give all effects to kirara." Kamui said, charlene got a heal trigger, and navel gazer dragon. "I end my turn." Kamui said.

(Yugi's field has not changed, neither has his hand or damage.)

(Kamui 0 damage, hand 2, vanguard kirara, rearguard bottom center beast deity white tiger, top right hungry dumpty, top left brutal jack)

(Charlene damage 3, hand 5, field has not changed.)

Charlene drew, "I ride tear knight Lazarus (10000)" she said, "I call torpedo rush dragon, and tri holl to the back row, and 2 storm rider engines to the front row.(tri holl 5000, eugine 6000, torpedo rush dragon 8000) "I'll have eugine on the left attack dark magician girl, and because this is the first attack of the turn, eugine gets plus 2000." Charlene said, "I guard with giant soldier of stone." Yugi responded, "eugine swiches places with tri holl, next the other eugine will attack dark magician girl." Charlene said, "I don't guard." Yugi responded, as he revealed feral imp and placed it in the damage zone. "This eugine swiches with torpedo rush dragon." Charlene said. "Now with support from erikk, Lazarus attacks dark magician girl." She added. "Jack's knight's skill, when my vanguard is attcked, he moves himself, kings knight and queens knight into the soul, to supperior ride dark magician, and your vanguard's attack is negated." Yugi moved the three knights into the soul, then took dark magician(power 9000) out of his deck, and placed it ontop of dark magician girl. "Drive check." Maelstrom was revealed. "Tri holl gains 3000 if the number of battles is 3 or more, (8000)" charlene added, the attack didn't get through, "even though I have one attack left, but the attack won't get through, so I end." Charlene said.

( kamui's field, hand, and damage has not changed.)

(Yugi's hand 3, damage 1, field vanguard dark magician, rearguard empty.)

(Charlene's hand 2, damage 3, field vanguard tear knight Lazarus, rearguard bottom left and right eugine, bottom center erikk, top left tri holl, top right torpedo rush dragon.)

Yugi stood dark magician, then he drew, "the force of chaos is power, power which is enriched by the heart, the user is the one that unifies the chaos, see the magician in his true form, I ride dark magician of chaos(power 11000)." This spellcaster had a blue face, and wore a black metal slim suit, his staff was black with a blue crystal in the center. "Time for his abilities, for every card in the soul, he gets plus 1 critical (8critical), next he gets 5000 for each critical he has (power 46000), then I can supperior call 5 cards from the soul, so rise up dark magican, dark magician girl, kings knight, queens knight, and magicians pet kuriboh." Yugi put dark magician on the front right, dark magician girl on the front left, kings knight back right, magicians pet kuriboh bottom center, and queens knight back left. "Now boosted by kings knight, dark magician girl attacks Lazarus (10000)" yugi said. "I guard with penguin soilder." Charlene responded, "boosted by kuriboh, dark magician of chaos attacks, Lazarus." Yugi said, "no guard." Charlene responded. "Twin drive first check...second check its gazelle the king of mythical beasts, a critical trigger, giving all effects to my vanguard." Yugi said. (51000 power, 9 critical.) The chaos ceptar blast hit Lazarus in the chest, then the wind of the explosion picked up the top 9 card of charlene's deck, and placed them in the damage zone.

(Author's notes, a couple things 1st I'm sorry I gave yugi another op card, but that's how I like doing things.  
2nd I'm not good at remembering auqa force card effects, so I used wiki for that.  
3rd, chapter 14 will be longer than this, I promise

4rth. Please review, this story only has 2 chapters left to go

5th for the story as a whole, I might go over each chapter, and fix the mistakes that I made.  
For those of you who've been following this story, I hope you enjoyed it)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leon, aichi, and jaden placed their starting vanguards face down, then leon looked over to both jaden and aichi. "Let me tell you a fairy tale." Leon said. He continued with jaden giving him a smug look. "Once the seas of cray were in chaos, war between the units spread, but then one clan came with so much power, that the units stopped fighting, this clan was the auqa force, but the peaceful times didn't last. Void sealed the auqa force away, turning their power into nothing more then legend." Leon said. "How does that even concern you?" Jaden rudely asked leon. "Because my family, long ago wielded the auqa force, and gained control over the 7 seas of earth, but when the auqa force was sealed, we lost all our power of the seas, and were drifted to a small island. As I grew up, my father said that one day, an hair to the souryuu name would use the wind to unbind auqa force, and regain our lost glory." Leon finished. "Let me guess the last bit of your tale, you learned that aqua force was sealed because of void through research, and made a deal with him, and the result was the sealing of the kagero, royal paladins, and shadow paladins." Jaden stated as one eye turned orange, and the other green. Leon activated his psyqualia, and so did aichi, just then, they could see jaden's own past involving yubel, the neo spacians, his time at duel academy, and up to the part where jaden dueled takuto. "Jaden yuki, who knew you had such a strong bond to those pathetic units." Leon said, as void's power surrounded leon, "lets see if we can't reawaken the dormant power inside you." Leon said maniacally. "Stand up vanguard." Jaden and aichi said, "stand up my vanguard." Leon said at the same time. "Demonic hero yubel(4000)." Jaden revealed, "wingal liberator(5000)" aichi revealed "biggining ripple, alex(4000)" leon revealed,

(All players 0 damage.)

Jaden took the first turn "I'm checking the top 5 cards of the deck, if demonic hero yubel terror incarnate is among them, I can supperior ride." Jaden got neos space pathfinder, card trooper, wroughtweiler, dark catapulter, and avian. "From my hand I ride demonic hero yubel terror incarnate(8000)." Jaden said as he slapped the card "I remember that card, your anti damage stratagy won't work this time." Leon said. "I call coccon dolphin, and coccon pantail, but since the vanguard doesn't have neos I can't retire for supperior calls, but I can retire them to add their adult forms to my hand." Jaden said, as he took aqua dolphin and dark panther, and placed them in his hand. "I end my turn." Jaden said, as leon drew "I ride silent ripple, sotileo (7000), as long as alex is in the soul, power plus 1000 (new power 8000), next I call tear knight cyprus (7000), that's the end of my turn." Leon said, as aichi went next "I ride future liberator llew (6000), wingal moves to the rearguard, then I call little liberator marron (7000), marron will attack cyprus." Aichi said. "I won't guard." Leon responded, as aichi saw marron's spell destroying cyprus, "wingal boost llew, and attack sotileo." Aich stated (11000) "I guard with sea ottor soldier." Leon responded. "Drive trigger check, silent punnisher, I give all effects to llew (16000)" aichi said, and leon revealed maelstrom, and mothership intelligence. "That's the end of my turn." Aichi said

(Jaden's hand 5, damage 0, field vanguard terror incarnate, rear guard empty)

(Aichi's hand 5, damage 0, field vanguard future liberator llew, rearguard bottom center wingal liberator, top left little liberator marron.)

(Leon's hand 3, damage 2, field vanguard silent ripple sotileo, rearguard empty)

Jaden took the next turn "using terror incarnate's skill, I check the top 5 for demonic hero yubel the ultimate nightmare for a supperior ride." Jaden said, and the first card he got was the ultimate nightmare. "Superrior ride demonic hero yubel the ultimate nightmare(9000)." Jaden said, "now I call dandy lion, using its skill, it goes to the bottom of my deck, then I take a card called alien hero neos from my deck, and place it in my soul." Jaden did just that, (perfect now I can continue my ride chain.) Jaden thought, "since both demonic hero yubel, and demonic hero yubel terror incarnate are in the soul, everytime you attack this card, the critical value of your vanguard goes down to zero." Jaden said, "now I call lightning hero sparkman, and hero of the earth clayman (sparkman 6000, clayman 5000), also yubel has a few other powers you should know, if she's boosted by a hero paladin, I can rest another grade 1 or grade0 hero paladin in the back row for her to gain more power, next if this unit's power becomes 20000, I can use twin drive dispite it being a grade 2 unit, and finally if this unit's power exceeds 17000, she gets plus 1 critical." Jaden said. "But sparkman and clayman are trigger units meaning grade 0." Aichi said, then blaster blade took an astral form behind aichi (that's why he called those units, so he can get enough power to perform those abilities.) "Now boosted by clayman, yubel the ultimate nightmare attacks sotileo (14000), and using her skill I rest sparkman to add his power to yubel (new total 20000, critical 2) "perfect guard with emerald shield paschel." Leon responded. "Twin drive check." The first card was burstinitrix, no trigger, the second card was hero of the blade, blade edge. "Blade edge skill, when revealed durring a trigger check, I can nullify a perfect guard, and its a critical trigger, giving all effects to Yubel." Jaden stated, (25000, critical 3) Leon checked the top 3 cards, but none were heal triggers (sea otter soldier, lazarus, and battleship intelligence) "I end my turn." Jaden said.

(Jaden 0 damage, hand 5, field vanguard demonic hero yubel the ultimate nightmare, rearguard bottom center clayman, bottom left sparkman)

(Leon 5 damage, hand 1 card, field vanguard silent ripple sotileo. Rearguard empty)

(Aichi's field hand and damage has not changed)

Aichi drew to start his turn "stand up my avatar, I ride blaster blade liberator (9000)" aichi slapped blaster blade on top of llew "I call liberator of silince Gallatin (10000) and I move marron back to call liberator of loyalty pallon (9000), leon I'm going to make you pay for your actions." Aichi said with his psyqualia glowing bright blue, "with a boost from marron, pallon attacks your vanguard, and as long as my vanguard has "liberator" in its name, he gets another 3000 (total 19000)." Aichi stated, "I don't guard." Leon responded, and got tri holl as the damage trigger. "Now Gallatin attacks your vanguard." Aichi stated. "No guard" leon said again, "with a boost from wingal liberator, blaster blade liberator attacks your vanguard (14000)." Aichi said. "No guard." Leon said for a third time, "drive trigger check" aichi got flame of victory. "Critical trigger, all effects to blaster blade liberator." Aichi said, and leon revealed 2 heal triggers. "Looks like I'm still in this." Leon said. "I end my turn." Aichi said.

(Leon damage 7, hand 1, field silent ripple sotileo as the vanguatd, rearguard empty.)

(Aichi's damage 0, hand 3, field vanguard blaster blade liberator, bottom center wingal liberator, top left pallon, bottom left marron, top right Gallatin.)

(Jaden's hand, field, and damage has not changed.)

Leon drew "I ride rising ripple baorus(9000), as long as sotileo is in the soul, power plus 1000(10000), next I call tear knight lazarus (10000)." Leon said "lazarus attack yubel the ultimate nightmare." Leon ordered, "your skill only works if its the vanguard attacking yubel." Leon stated, "l guard with burstinitrix, her skill lets me draw a card after guarding." Jaden stated. "Baorus attack yubel, her skill got rid of my critical value, but if I can get a critical, I'll land damage." Leon stated, but he didn't get any trigger durring the drive check. "Since the attack went through, Lazarus stands with 3000 more power (Lazarus 13000), and he will attack yubel." Leon stated, "I guard with aqua dolphin, and he moves into the soul after guarding" jaden stated. "I end my turn." Leon stated.

(Leon hand 1, damage 7, field vanguard Baorus, rearguard top right lazarus.)

(Aichi's hand, field, and damage have not changed.)

(Jaden's damage 0, hand 4, field vanguard demonic hero yubel the ultimate nightmare, rear guard bottom center clayman, bottom left sparkman.)

Jaden drew to start his turn. "Since neos is in the soul, I can check the top 10 cards of my deck, if demonic alien hero neos Wiseman is among them, I can supperior ride." Jaden said, and he got the card he needed, "superior ride my most powerfull creature demonic alien hero neos Wiseman(12000)" jaden said. "Since all 3 yubel cards are in the soul, he gets 5000 power, and can copy any of there effects, next I supperior call neos(9000) from the soul thanks to wise man's skill." Jaden said as he placed neos in the top right rearguard circle, "next I call glowmoss (6000), and now leon this is it, neos wiseman will copy ultimate nightmare's boost ability." Jaden said. "Now boosted by clayman, neos wiseman will attack your vanguard, and wiseman copied skill I rest sparkman for an extra boost (total power 23000)." Jaden said, "no guard." Leon said, "twin drive first check." Jaden got malicious edge "like blade edge its a critical, giving the extra critical to wiseman, the plus 5000 goes to neos, and the second check." Jaden got another malicious edge. "I give all effects to wiseman (28000 power, 4 critical.) Leon put 4 cards in the damage zone. "Now boosted by glowmoss neos attacks your vanguard (20000)." Jaden said, "I don't guard." Leon said. And leon got his 12th point of damage, yugi's deck, yusei's deck, jaden's deck, and aichi's deck glew bright, then their most powerfull units appeared, divine neos, Obilisk, slifer, and ra, liberator of the round table alfred, and shooting quazar dragon shot void with all the power they had, and void dissipated, releasing aqua force, then the 9 cardfighters were sent back to earth.

(Author's notes, yep there's just the epilogue left, thank you visiting my story, please leave some reviews)


	15. epilogue

Epilogue

Teams q4, 5dx, and dreadnought have returened to earth a little exahusted, takuto came onto the stage where both dr.o and mc. Mya were standing. "I think we'll hold the final stage tomorrow." Takuto said. After a few hours of rest, team 5dx woke up in card shop psy. "We're back here again?" Yusei asked. "Looks like it." Jaden said. The three duelists stood up, and suiko, kourin, and rekka with takuto standing infront of them. "You've done well, saving cray like that." Takuto said. "Cut the crap, we know your blond ezel possesing takuto tatsunagi." Jaden said with one eye green, and the other orange. "Well I guess it can't be helped, stay for the final stage at least, then I'll arrange your return home." Blonde ezel replied in takuto's bkdy and voice. The next day, team q4 won the japan stage of the vf circuit, and now the final stage can beguin. Featuring team 5dx vs team s.I.t. genius

End game jaden vs ali

"When the 7 crystals of the rainbow dragon unite with neos space, a new power is born, I ride crystal hero rainbow neos." Jaden said "rainbow neos **ULTIMATE BREAK**." Jaden declared. "Now I retire all rearguards on both our fields, and for each unit retired, he gets plus 1 critical, and 5000 power. (11000+30000=41000), go rainbow neos, rainbow burst refraction." Jaden said. "I don't guard." Ali said looking at the 2 grade 3's in his hand, and jaden won the first round.

End game yugi vs chris

"See the knight in his ultimate form, crossride, black luster soldier envoy of the beginning." Yugi said "**LIMIT BREAK**, I discard magicians pet kuriboh to supperior ride slifer the sky dragon, next I discard magicians pet watapon to supperior call winged dragon of ra, and obilisk the tormentor." Yugi than attacked with slifer, but like ali, chris guarded too early in his match, and it costed him the game. "Team 5dx moves on to the final round." Mya said.

Team q4 vs new al4 end games

Misaki vs asaka

"Sun goddess amaterasu, with support from gemini attacks lukia." Misaki said, "no guard." Asaka replied, "twin drive check." Misaki pulled battle sister ginger, and lracle guardian nike. "Just like at nationals." Misaki and asaka said at the same time." The two woman shook hands, then turned to face their teamates as the next fight began

Kamui vs kai end game

"**LIMIT BREAK**, take my vermillion thunderbolt." Kai declared, and kamui didn't have any guards in his hand, and he sat at 5 damage, as illuminal dragon was blasted by kai's dragon.

End game, aichi vs ren

"Break ride, solitary liberator, Ganceolot, since I rode Ganceolot ontop of Ganceolot, 10000 power to the vanguard, and 5000 to marron, wingal, and gallatin, and I'm aiming all attacks at phantom blaster liberator." Aichi anounced. "Aww man, I can't guard." Ren said while scraching the back of his neck in dissapointment. "There you have it, its remach between teams q4 and 5dx." Mya said, "I'm so-o excited."Dr.o said,

Team q4 vs team 5dx end games

Yusei vs kamui endgame

"Guiding quazer, lead my forces to victory, I ride shooting quazer dragon." Yusei said, "I think I'm toast." Kamui said. "Shooting quazar dragon attack beast deity illuminal dragon." Yusei said, "**ULTIMATE BRAKE**." Yusei exclamed, "counter blast 5, now you can't use cards from your hand to guard this attack, unless you retire a rearguard." Yusei stated. "I won't retire." Kamui said, as yusei pulled two armory arms. "All effects going to my vanguard." Yusei said, and kamui lost, but he gave yusei a thumbs up.

Yugi vs misaki endgame

(Damn it, misaki forced me to guard with queens knight 5 turns ago, so I missed my defensive ride) yugi thought. "**FINAL TURN**." Misaki said, "crissride sun goddess amaterasu." Misaki said, "now boosted by dark cat, silent tom takes aim at dark magician girl." Misaki said, "I don't guard." Yugi said, and ended up with his 6th point of damage.

End game jaden vs aichi

"Jaden you fought well, but I'm winning this match." Aichi said. "Show me what you got." Jaden said. "**Break ride**, liberator of the round table alfred, since I rode alfred ontop of Ganceolot, 10000 power is added to my vanguard, and 5000 power to wingal, pallon, and llew." Aichi said, "now pallon with marron's support will attack chaos neos." Aichi said. "No guard." Jaden replied, "now boosted by wingal liberator, alfred attacks chaos neos." Aichi stated. "I guard with auqa dolphin, and burstinitrix." Jaden said, "twin drive check." And just like misaki, aichi oulled a double critical. "Your now sitting at 5 damage." Aichi stated, "yeah, but you don't have any more attacks." Jaden said smiling. "Using wingal liberator's skill, he moves into the soul, then I supperior call blaster blade liberator out of the soul, and he'll attack chaos neos." Aichi stated "looks like you win." Jaden said.

Team q4 won the vf circuit, and later that evening, yugi jaden yusei went back to card shop psy, where blond ezel in takuto's body waited for them. "Its time to go home." Ezel said. "We know, and I had fun here, its too bad the duel monsters spirit world, and cray can't combine." Jaden said as yugi and yusei nodded. "We'll see you soon." Blond ezel said mysteriously, and the three duelists were teleported to their respective timelines, where they discovered their friends playing vanguard, and in aichi's worldm duel monsters has become as big as vanguard.

(Author's notes, I know the epilogue is a little cheesy, but I wanted to something like this, also I didn't have enough time to type down every fight, you can leave that up to your imagination, hope you had fun reading the story.)


End file.
